I need you here with me
by Alf08
Summary: Instead of Ty getting trapped and put into a coma Amy does. THis is in Ty's POV and how he deals with almost losing Amy again. Yes theres going to be sex scenes but not a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_(Page 80 in "Darkest Hour)_

_"Ty!" screamed Amy, feeling the barn shaking. "Come back!"_

_As Ty hastily took several steps back, Dylan grew more agitated. He circled his stall, eyeing Ty. Ty aimed his flashlight at the roof. After a few minutes of calm, Dylan stood still, giving an occasional choking cough._

_"The beams are unstable," said Amy breathlessly. "It sounded like the walls moved when Dylan kicked his stall."_

_They both stood listening, holding their breath. Above the restless stamping of the horses, Amy heard an unmistakable creak._

"We need to try and get him out without him going crazy." Amy said approaching Ty's side.

"Yeah but how do we do that?" Ty's voice cracked as he asked.

"I don't know. We could both go over there and try to talk to him while opening the door and see if that helps." Amy said.

"Ok come on."

Talking quietly and comforting to the horse they slowly approached his stall and started to open the door. The frightened young horse rushed forward and barged into the door. We both braced for the impact of the blow to restrain him.

Hearing the creaking worsen Amy pushed Ty in front of her to get out of the barn. Hearing Ty scream for her was the last thing she remembered before blackness took over.

Ty's POV

I groggily stood up after coming to.

I heard voices in front of me. As I opened my eyes, I saw Jack and Lou rushing towards me.

Groaning, I stood up as they reached me.

"Ty are you okay? Where's Amy?" Lou asked as she grabbed my arms.

"Oh my god! Amy? AMY? Where are you?" I asked as I looked behind me.

My eyes grew wide as I looked at where Amy should have been behind.

"Oh my god!" I whispered.

"Ty please tell me Amy isn't underneath there!" Lou's voice quivered behind me.

Tears came to her eyes as I turned around and let her take in my face.

"NO. Amy Amy can you hear AMY!" Lou cried out.

A sob broke throw my mouth as I turned back to the wreckage. Where Dylan's stall was, is now a whole bunch of fallen lumber from the roof.

"I have to get her out. Now!" I said and rushed forward.

Calloused hands grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back before I could go 5 feet.

"No Ty. You can't risk it." Jack said.

"What? Amy's in there I have to get her out!" I was terrified. I needed to see Amy.

"No Ty. You could hurt even worse by trying to get to her. A rescue team is on their way. The will get her out. They're trained for these things Ty! They know how to handle it. But until then you need to come inside and warm up and drink something."

"No I can't. I can't leave her." I whispered.

"Ty, she wouldn't want to see you like this you need to calm down before they find her so you can act responsible." Jack tried to reason.

"I know. But I can't leave her."

"Come on Ty. We'll come back out when the paramedics have her and then we'll go to the hospital. Plus I need to clean you up some." Lou calmly stated.

"Huh? What do you mean clean me up?"

"You hit your head I guess because you're bleeding."

"I reached to my head and felt the blood then the pain.

"Ow, ok fine let's go in but I want to be with her once they get her out."

A/N—so what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Following Lou into the house, I turned and threw a reluctant glance back at the barn. I let out a low, wistful sigh.

"Don't worry Ty, when the ambulance gets here we can go back out," Lou said, putting her arm reassuringly around my slumped shoulders and gently guiding me into the kitchen.

"Alright," Was my whispered reply.

As I sat down at the kitchen table, I ran through what happened over and over in my head until it started to throb. Lou sat next to me with a first aid kit in her hands and I was reminded that it wasn't just my guilt that was giving me a headache. Wincing as she dabbed a part of my forehead with a folded white cloth and peroxide I asked quietly, "Why does this happen? That should be me instead of her!"

"Ty, don't. Don't make this harder on yourself." Looking up at Lou's command I realized that while her posture said she was in control, the glistening deep in her eyes told a different story. "What exactly happened?"

"We walked up to Dylan's stall and started to talk to him but when the stall was unlatched he charged towards us. We braced the door, but it caused so much more creaking and then… Amy pushed me away." I paused for a moment looking down at my hands. Chancing a glance back up, I noticed that Lou had stopped her work on my injury and was listening with her hand holding the half closed bottle of peroxide. "I yelled for her, I didn't feel her right behind me… then… I don't-- remember anything after that." my voice started shaking at the end. Lou put down the bottle and put her arms around me securely.

A strangled sob came from my mouth. She squeezed me even tighter.

"Shhh, its going to be ok Ty."

Pulling away from her, prepared to comment on her claim, I heard the sound of sirens approaching. Jumping from my seat and bolted to the door, which I swung open, descended the porch steps with a single quick bound. My long legs carried me quickly to the back barn as the rescue team, followed by paramedics went inside.

My chest was heaving as I stopped to watch. When I noticed Ben and Jack trying to calm down the horses I approached them to help.

"Oh thank god Ty. Can you take Willow and try to calm her?" Jack's strained voice came from the other side of Duke who was walking towards a different paddock further from the commotion.

"Yeah I'll try…" My voice trailed. But I don't know if I'll be able to. She's so fond of Amy and only ever lets me touch when Amy's here. My eyes clouded as I tried to push those thoughts from my mind.

I walked up to Willow slowly but her head shot up and she shied away from me as soon as she realized that I was going towards her.

"It's ok girl. I'm not going to hurt you," I murmured holding out my hand, palm up.

She started slowly towards me then stopped and sniffed the air. "That's it girl, its ok," She suddenly rushed to me. As she stopped at my side I felt her soft nose breathe warm air on my palm. Slowly I moved my fingers in small circles, instinctively using T-touch on her face. When I'd moved to her neck I felt the tension in her muscles gradually subside. With a deep sigh Willow nudged my shoulder and whickered.

After 5 minutes of T-touch she was calm enough to allow me to lead her to the paddock where the other sick horses were. As soon as I had closed the gate I turned back to the back to the barn.

Walking rather fast I heard a commotion coming from the back barn. I quickened my pace.

The paramedics were running out with a gurney. As neared I saw Amy's pale face framed by a neck brace. I broke into a run.

When I reached her side I could barely recognize her. She looked so pale and lifeless. Fear hit me and I blurted out "Is she alive? Please tell me she's alive," Her eyes were closed and there were bruises all over her face. I couldn't see the rest of her body but her arm looked to be an unnatural shape.

No one answered me but continued rushing to the ambulance.

"Please tell me is she ok?" I pleaded with the nearest person, grabbing her arm.

The woman medic turned to me smiled briefly and said, "She's alive."

Relief flooded through me and I felt my legs disappear from beneath me. Before I reached the ground Jack grabbed my upper arm and dragged me towards the ambulance.

"Excuse me," I heard him say leading me towards the back of the ambulance. "This young man was knocked unconscious from a knock on the head and I would like him to be taken to the hospital." Authority dripped from Jacks voice as he looked to the nearest paramedic.

Nodding to Jack a pair of paramedics helped me into the ambulance and onto a bench opposite of where Amy lay.

As soon as the doors closed the paramedics began to work on Amy. Hooking tubes of clear liquid and IV's to her, taking her heart rate and blood pressure and a number of other things that I couldn't understand. They were talking briskly the whole time to each but I couldn't make sense a single thing I'd heard. When we finally we arrived at the hospital they wheeled Amy through two wide white doors, leaving me alone in the reception area.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I stood there stunned. Staring at the doors, I was willing them to tell me that Amy was going to be alright. I didn't even register the woman; she must have been in her early twenties when she came over to me.

"Honey, is there _anything_ I can get you?" I cringed at the emphasis she placed on the word. _Anything_.

I blinked slowly, tearing my eyes away from the barrier separating me from Amy. Turning to look at the young woman it became obvious to me that with her bleach blonde hair and wide blue eyes, she was not accustom to not getting what she wanted. I searched for the words that would convey the fact that I was in absolutely no way about to play along with her. As I was staring at this awful woman she looked over my shoulder, sighed and turned back to me. Flirtation aside, she was now wearing an expression that was all business.

"Are you here with the young lady that was wheeled into the ER, or are you here for yourself young man?" I noted that her tone was suddenly quite brisk.

"He's going to need his head checked but we're also here for the young lady. Her name's Amy Fleming." Lou's voice floated to my ears from somewhere behind me. Her tone made up for the calm that I was seriously lacking.

I turned towards her and at the expression on my face she rushed over. I vaguely noted Jack going over to the reception area with the blonde.

"Oh Ty, what's the matter?" Lou asked as she pulled me, once again, into her embrace.

Shoulders shaking, I leaned into her and spoke directly into her ear, my voice barely above a whisper. "She looked so bad Lou. I can't stand to see her like that and know it's because of me. She's in pain and its all becau…"

"Ty, stop. Just stop it," Lou's harsh voice interrupted my self-loathing. My head snapped up at her angry voice and I took a small step back. She kept her hands on my shoulders. "Look, you both went into the barn, you both wanted to get the horses out! Ty, you know Amy, she wouldn't have done anything she didn't want to do especially when it comes to the horses." Her words rang in my head; I knew there was truth in them.

"I know," I whispered, but my voice was lost when the two white doors opened and a doctor came out. He walked in a very straight backed and professional way. Lou and I stared after him as he exchanged words with the blonde who had resumed her place behind the glass.

"Jack Bartlett and Louise Fleming?" The doctor asked in a crisp voice, turning to us. I hadn't even noticed Jack joining us.

"I'm Jack, this is Lou and Tyler Baldwin," Jack's voice came calm but still severely anxious.

"Ah, Tyler and how are you related to Miss Fleming?" The doctor asked while eyeing me with a steady stare.

I opened and closed my mouth several times but nothing came out. Drawing my eyebrows together I look at the floor. _Why can't I tell him who I am? Why am I so scared? I just want to see Amy and know what's wrong so why am I choking up all the sudden? What's wrong with me?_ Gulping in a breath I looked at Lou, my eyes pleading her to understand my predicament.

"_Ty_ is Amy's boyfriend Doctor…?" Lou's voice trailed off, now eying the man in the white coat.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Doctor Samuel Reubens. I'll be taking care of Amy."

"Can you tell us what's happening to her?" Lou's calm voice floated around to my ears. _Amy's sister, her blood relative can keep it together… why can't I?_

"Yes. Please follow me to my office." Turning around, he motioned for us to join him down a long white corridor. We followed in silence until he led us through a door, the small green placard beside the door read: Dr. Samuel Reubens, Department of Neurology. Neurology? Why was Amy's doctor a neurologist? My mind raced as I tried to bring up the memory, which I had worked to hard at repressing._ Oh no. No, no, no… She can't be in another…_ I refused to believe it; I wouldn't even think the word.

We followed Doctor Reuben into his office and sat in the chairs across from his desk. As he sat in his chair he looked at all of us with wearing eyes. He might have been going for compassion, but he was failing miserably. "As you might expect, Amy suffered extensive injuries as a result of her accident." His voice was blunt and did not make up for what is expression lacked. "She has broken her collarbone and her arm. There was some internal bleeding as a result of a blow to her abdomen. The emergency surgeons successfully operated and the bleeding has stopped. Amy's arm is in a cast and the break in her collarbone will heal in time. She may have to wear a brace, but only for a short time."

I let out my breath; so far nothing that can't be fixed or healed.

"With all that out of the way, I'm sure you are wondering why you're talking to a neurologist," continued Dr. Reubens pausing to look at me. Possibly because my expression had dropped, possibly because I had the arms of my chair in a death grip. "I'm afraid the bad news is that Amy also suffered severe trauma to her head. There must have been a considerable blow, either when the roof collapsed or when she hit the ground. It caused some internal hemorrhaging and she has yet to achieve consciousness. To put it simply, she is in a coma."

There didn't seem to be enough air in the room as I gasped sharply but silently_. Coma, she's in a coma. No she can't be. NO._ My breathing turned ragged as I stared down at the floor, which became bury as tears pooled in my eyes yet again.

"A coma?" I finally got out as I looked back at the doctor.

Nodding with sad eyes, Dr. Reubens glanced around at us. _He finally got the sympathy part right._ I looked at Lou and Jack with wide eyes. As they looked back at me I saw the fear etched on their faces.

"But… she was… the coma…" I struggled trying to find the right words. "How long will this one last? Will she remember anything? Is she going to be ok?"

Shaking his head slightly, as if he was trying to shake a nagging thought away, the doctor spoke. "It's impossible to say. She's been in a coma before so her chances of waking up are slimmer than last time. She could wake up tomorrow or in a couple of months. You asked if she would remember anything?" I nodded my head and he continued, "Last time, as I recall, she didn't remember the accident but this time there is a possibility for more severe memory loss. She may not remember who she is or who you all are but don't let that get you down, that is only the absolute worst-case scenario. I've seen patients that were in a much more terrible accidents than Amy pull through in a week or two and still be fully functioning, both physically and mentally. There's always a chance that she will wake up tomorrow and be just as she was-"

"So you mean she could be alright?" I cut him off, my voice started strong but quivered slightly at the end.

"The key work being _could_, Mr. Baldwin. But there's always a chance that she may not come out of the coma at all."

Looking down at the floor while I digested the news, fresh tears filled my eyes and once again I couldn't help but blame myself. _If only I wouldn't have been so damn set on getting the horses out!_ _If we had left, we would be at her house, sitting on the porch talking right now instead of her laying on a hospital bed… stuck in here… for… how long?_

"Ty?" I looked up into Lou's face as she called my name. Her expression was hardened and I could have sworn she heard my thoughts. "Ty, stop blaming yourself. Do you honestly think Amy would want you to be doing this to yourself? You know she wouldn't so don't try to disagree." She tagged the last part on as I opened my mouth to protest.

Nodding my head, I looked back to the doctor.

"You can go visit her if you wish. She's been moved to room 231, that's on the second floor."

"Thank you Doctor…" Lou's voice faded as I jumped up and bolted for the closest elevator. Hopping in, I pushed the small round plastic number 2 and tapped my foot eagerly as I waited to move. As soon as the doors opened to the second floor I began walking as fast as I could without breaking into a run. My eyes scanned all the little green cards outside each room. 231…231…? I finally found the room on the left side of the hall and stopped to look from the doorway before entering. There was a partition obscuring my view of the last bed in the room and I took a sharp breath as I realized what I was about to do. _I can't see her and start blaming myself again_. I thought to myself stubbornly. _If I go in there and see her I'm going to lose control_. I mentally prepped myself for a moment before finally taking a step into the room.

Quietly walking past the other beds in the room [all of which are blessedly empty, I reached the partition. Struggling, I held my emotions in check as I looked over the small form in the middle of the bed. My eyes travel along the intravenous drips suspended above her, a number of tubes attached to her whose purpose was lost to me and an array of different machines reading her vital signs. An electrocardiogram was measuring her heartbeats with a regular beep. My eyes finally made it to her face. Though there was bruising, I could still see my Amy. Her eyelashes lay softly against her cheeks and if I didn't know any better, I might have thought she was just asleep.

"Oh, are you here to see Amy?" asked a nurse with a slight start upon finding someone else in the room. She turned from one of the machines, clipboard in hand.

I nodded silently and she smiled knowingly. "You can sit right here," She said in a sweet, motherly voice while patting the back of a chair that sat a few feet from the bed.

I drew the seat closer to Amy and sat down. Leaning forward with my elbows on my knees, I locked my fingers together and rested my chin on them. As I looked into Amy's face, I realized how peaceful she looked, how her breathing was soft and steady. With a small knot forming in my stomach, I realized just how beautiful she is. _I never told her half as many times as I should have…_

Footsteps drew my eyes from her features and as soon as I looked up, Lou's arms were around me.

"I think I've gotten more hugs today than I ever have in my entire life," I said into Lou's hair.

Laughing, she pulled away and sat in the chair beside me.

I heard Jack and Lou conversing in some logical manner. Logic was lost on me. Turning my attention back to Amy, I picked up her hand and bringing it up to my mouth, kissed it as tenderly as I could. Leaning my elbows on the bed, I kept her hand in mine, holding her small, soft hand to my face. I closed my eyes and focused on the feel of her skin against mine.

Sighing I opened my eyes and looked back at Lou and Jack with imploring eyes. "Would it be alright if I took an hour off every day to come visit her?" I knew that my eyes were acting on their own accord as they pleaded my case.

"Of course Ty. We would never try to stop you from seeing Amy. I know how much you two mean to each other," Jack answered on both their behalf.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Come on Lou," Jack said quietly. Walking over to Amy's side and mindful of the many apparatus surrounding her; he kissed her forehead. "We'll be in the waiting room Ty. Take your time."

"Jack?" I question quickly, as Lou kissed her sister's cheek and muttered softly to her.

"What is it Ty?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Can she hear us?"

"I don't know Ty." He answered slowly, his eyes going back to his granddaughter. "After you left the doctor mentioned that we can talk to her and let her know we're here. She may be able to hear us, but he said it differs with patients."

"Thanks," I smile for the first time in hours. "I won't be too long."

Nodding to me Jack follows Lou out of the room.

"Amy, can you hear me?" My voice shook as I, once again, fought for control. "Everyone misses you Amy. Willow especially. She freaked out after the storm but the funny thing is, she came to me. Charged at me is more like it." Laughing a little I looked into her face. _She looks so pale… she looks so fragile…_

"Well Amy Jack and Lou are waiting for me. I have to go so I can tell everyone at Heartland how you're doing. I- I love you Amy. Please come back soon." I leaned towards her, kissed her lightly on the lips and carefully put her hand back on her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the following morning to the blare of my alarm at 5:30. Groaning I rolled over onto my back and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger, trying to wake up. It took only a moment before images of the previous night flooded into my mind. I gasped at the sudden wave of emotions brought by the thoughts struck me. As my eyes shot open, I hurriedly got up and made my way to my closet, stumbling over clothes and books on the way. I open my closet, grabbing a green button down shirt and blue jeans. Moving to the door, I opened it as quietly as I could and moved swiftly to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" a gruff voice said behind me making me jump.

Turning around I see my dad sitting on the couch watching me with aggravated eyes.

"I'm going to work dad. I want to be there early today." I say cautiously.

"I heard about what happened yesterday, a girl named Louise called." He said as he saw the confusion in my eyes. Nodding my head quickly in acknowledgement of his words, I turned towards the door again. "You're not going back there, Ty"

His command stopped me in my tracks. I turned slowly to face him.

"I forbid you from working there," His expression fierce, trying to scare me, to provoke me into contradicting him. I smirked in my head.

I stared at him for almost a full minute until I finally cocked my head to the right. "You can't make me quit dad," I could feel my frustration building as I looked into his cold and unrelenting eyes. I didn't hold back. "I'm 18 years old. I decide where I work. I buy my own clothes and necessities. I bought my own truck. You will not sit there and tell me I can't work at the only place I care for," I noted that my now unsteady breathing was the only sound to be heard in the room.

"I'm your father and so long as you are under my roof you will listen to me and do as I tell you. Now, you are going to quit that stupid job."

"Fine," I whispered slowly and menacingly. "Tell mom and Lee that I love them and I'll call soon."

Turning on my heel; I stalked to my room, pulled my duffle bag from the top shelf in my closet and filled it with as much clothes, and toiletries as it would hold. I emptied the remainder of my room's contents into a smaller backpack and without a second glance, left the now empty space. I walked stiffly and fast to the front door without looking at the man in the living room.

"Ty-" his gruff voice started as I opened the door.

From the other side of the doorway I curtly nodded my head before closing the door with a smart snap. Throwing the bags in the bed, I climbed into my truck and started the engine.

――

I was still fuming when I pulled onto Heartland's long drive. As I pulled the key from the ignition I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Letting my breath out I opened my eyes, looked over to the house and saw Lou walking tentatively towards me. Getting out of my truck to greet her, I forced a smile onto my lips.

"Hey Lou," I said allowing the anger I felt towards my father slip away.

"Hey, your –" she paused studying my expression before continuing, "Your mom called and asked if you would go home, she says she doesn't want you to move out… what's going on?"

I smiled more easily while saying "I'm not going back. This has been going on too long and one of these days I'm not going to be able to contain myself." Her eyes widened and I knew that she understood exactly what I was talking about. Sighing slightly I look up towards the front stable block. "I'm going to go start the feeds. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Nodding she looked down with her eyebrows drawn together. Unlike yesterday, today I was the one to put my arms around her this time. "Don't worry about me Lou, I have money saved up, I can get an apartment."

Walking towards the front stables, I got my first glimpse of the back barn in the newly rising sunlight. It looked terrible. There was a gaping hole where a part of the roof had once been, wooden planks and debris lay everywhere. Shifting my gaze to the ground surrounding the wreckage, my eyes fell upon on a tarp that had a huge bulge under it. _Dylan. _Scott had to put him down since his leg was crushed so badly. Lou had broken the news to me during the previous night. With a small sigh I realized that I hadn't even given the poor horse a second thought, I hadn't had time to think about anything other than Amy. _I should have been here for Dylan._ Shaking my head I turned away from the back barn and directed myself to the feed room.

As I was mixing the morning feeds, my mind wandered, and I realized how much Lou had started to feel like a sister to me. I'd never had a female figure that I could look up to that wasn't my mom. A sudden thought struck me and I appreciate how nice it was being able to hug someone. _Although, _– I mentally corrected myself – _I would rather Amy be here so I could hug her_. Thinking about Amy, I tried to decide an appropriate time to go see her. I came to the conclusion that there would be no better time than after lunch, I wouldn't be missed for an hour then.

I had just picked up a couple of feed buckets when Ben entered the feed room. A sudden thought appeared in my head.

"Hey Ben, I got a question for you," I said, setting the feeds down a moment.

"Shoot," Ben said, picking up a few buckets himself. We made our way out to the stalls at the front of the block.

"Is there by any chance an empty apartment at your place?"

"Why? You want to move out?" He looked shocked. I had shared my father's opinion of my selected career with him; I guess he had never realized the intensity of Brad's dislike.

"Ha," I laughed humorlessly. "I think I already did. My dad gave me a choice this morning: Quit Heartland or move out. The decision wasn't that hard. I've been saving for a new truck, but I guess I need a place to stay now."

"One of the apartments opened up yesterday, you could give Barb a call," Ben suggested, reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small business card from his wallet. "Barb McKinsley, number's on the back, she's a great landlady."

I accepted the professional little card with a smile and a thanks.

"You should probably call her now though," Ben added, stuffing his wallet back in his pocket. "She usually leaves around this time and is in and out all day. I'll finish up with these if you want."

"Alright, thanks Ben," I nodded to him and made my way to the quiet tack room to make the call.

"Barb McKinsley, how may I help you?" answered the crisp voice of a very businesslike woman immediately after the third ring.

"Hey, my name is Tyler Baldwin. I'm a friend of one of your tenants, Ben Stillman. He told me you have an open apartment and I was wondering if I could come over to check it out," I spoke in a rush as I tried to match her professional tone.

"Well of course Tyler, I have the perfect place for you. I just need to ask you a few questions, we can schedule a time for you can come look at the place and if you decide you want it then I'll have you sign the release forms and –"

"That sounds great ma'am," I cut her off. "But I can tell you right here and now that I'm probably going to be taking that place. I really need a place to stay right now and I don't have much time to look for it. Lets hear those questions."

Chuckling lightly she began a long stream of questions. After about 30 minutes of diligently answering her questions and asking a few myself, we scheduled a walk through of the apartment for 12:30 that afternoon.

――

After working with several of the horses, I jogged up to the house and entered the kitchen to find Lou reading over a newspaper, sipping a cup of tea. I told her about my plans for the afternoon and she agreed quickly and supportively encouraged me to take all the time I needed.

I headed to my truck and turned the ignition, feeling the low rumble of the vehicle underneath me. Backing up slowly then putting it into drive, I turned my truck towards my new home.

The drive was quick, a mere 10 minutes from Heartland. As I pulled the key from the ignition my eyes fell on an attractive middle-aged woman standing at the threshold of the building. As I approached her I noted that though she held a distinct businesslike air about her appearance, her face was kind and it warmed into a radiant smile as I spoke.

"Barb McKinsley?" I asked when I reached her, extending my hand.

Smiling at me she accepted my hand and shook it as firmly as her small hand could manage. "That's me," She spoke in the same clipped and professional voice as the phone. The tone suited her. "Now if you want to be getting to the hospital in time I suggest we hurry huh?" I smiled as I nodded my head. Amy's accident had managed to pop up during the interrogation on the phone. She was well aware of Amy's condition and realized that I might only be using the apartment as a place to spend my nights.

"Here are those papers I said you'd need to sign," She handed me a few pieces of papers, covered with lines and lines of print. I looked down at them briefly before following her in through the clean entrance way and up a flight of stairs. I observed a few doors spaced evenly on either side of the hall as I followed her to one and after unlocking the door, she ushered me into the space in front of herself. "My apartments come fully equipped. Kitchen and appliances, dining room set; table and chairs, bedroom set; bed, dresser, living room with a couch, a television and anything that there should be in an apartment that has such a high reputation." She said this waving her hand casually towards the mentioned locations within the spacious apartment, adding the last part with a quick grin.

"This is great." I said in awe, walking towards the middle of the apartment where a short hall that had doors opposite each other; the bathroom and the bedroom. "I didn't expect this much." As I wandered around the apartment I noted that the walls were freshly painted white, the kitchen was perfect: it had a stove, microwave, refrigerator and the mentioned table and chairs. In the living room there was a nice size couch and to my shock, a plasma screen TV.

"A plasma? You seriously bought plasma screen TV's for your apartments? I asked dumbfounded.

Laughing she joined me beside the impressive and expensive piece of electronic equipment. "_I_ didn't, the people who had this apartment left that and the DVD player. I don't know why they just said they didn't need it anymore," Shrugging her shoulders she led me back towards the bathroom and bedroom. As I had already anticipated, they were perfect.

"So how much is this place again?" I asked. I knew my voice sounded nervous and that's because I was. The place seemed out of my price range. Way out of my price range.

"I told you on the phone," Barb said with a small smile, obviously aware of my reaction to the place. "Mr. Baldwin, it's $300 a month and that covers Water and Electricity.

"Wow," I breathed, looking back at the clean and compact living space. "How did I get so lucky to get this place?"

"So are you going to be signing those papers today?" Barb asked with a good-natured laugh.

"Right," I quickly signed and initialed the papers in all the right places that were indicated with little 'sign here' stickers, and handed them to my beaming new landlady. She handed me a key and told me to bring the check for the first and last month anytime later in the day after my visit to the hospital.

Reaching the hospital quickly, I rushed to Amy's room; feeling like it had been an eternity since I had last seen her. As I entered the room my mouth turned up in a small smile when I saw how peaceful she looked. Sitting down in the chair beside her bed I gingerly lifted her hand, stroking the back of it with my fingertips I told her about Heartland, Dylan and my new apartment.

After an hour of constant talking I reluctantly put her hand back on the bed and leaned over her to whisper in her ear. "I love you Amy. I'll be back tomorrow." I kissed her lips lightly and backed away from her bed slowly.

Glancing back from the doorway for a last look at her perfect face before I left I thought I saw her eyes open but after blinking hard and focusing closely, I realized that they were still closed. Shaking off the image I retraced my steps to the parking lot, my movements slower than when I had been moving in the opposite direction. The drive back to Heartland was quick and it thankfully cleared my head.

As I entered the barn I threw myself into my work. I groomed horse after horse. I worked t-touch on Willow and Sundance for an hour each. I also lunged half the horses in the ring. At last I thought that there was nothing else that I could do and I went and said goodnight to everyone then went to my new home. My long and busy day finally caught up with me and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

――

It's been three weeks since the accident and Amy has shown no signs of waking up. I have been good to my word and have seen her every day for an hour, more when I can manage. Today I was planning on staying for a while longer. Lou and Jack had come in after myself, and left before I was ready to leave, leaving me alone with her again.

Slowly moving the IVs and other medical apparatus out of the way, I laid down on her bed and put my arm around her waist and my face in the crook of her neck, thankful that the brace that had been stabilizing her collarbone was now gone. Closing my eyes as I breathed in her scent I started whispering into her ear all that I could about Heartland. I told her how Willow is becoming stronger and stronger everyday towards things that remind her of her abuse, I told her how Sundance was as aggressive as ever towards the other horses but how he was pining for her and I told her how the quarantine was almost over and that all the horses were almost in perfect condition.

When I was done talking about Heartland I sat up a little to where I was leaning on one elbow and looking at her face.

"Amy, honey I love you. I need you to wake up, please. I need you here with me," I said this allowing the raw emotion I felt seeing her there creep into my voice. I leaned down to kiss her good-by but pulled back abruptly when I heard a small sound travel from her chest up to her throat. Pulling back quickly, I searched her face for any signs of life. She moaned again and turned her head to me.

"Amy can you hear me?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I can Ty," She said as she opened her eyes to look at me. Her voice was slightly hoarse from lack of use, but it was clear and coherent. Confusion settled in her eyes as she looked around her. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Amy. Oh God, it's so good to hear your voice!"

Her eyes trailed back over to me with confusion still in them. "Why do you look so different?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look older. More handsome I guess." Her eyes left mine and looked around the room.

With a small smile I leaned down to kiss her.

She pulled away from me with a strange look in her eyes.

"What's the matter Amy?" I asked, shocked and slightly hurt.

"Why are _you _trying to kiss me Ty?" she asked she pulled back from me further still.

Sadness filled me as I realized that, though she remembered me, she didn't remember us.

"We're dating Amy we have been for a while now." I say to try and make her remember. I remembered the doctor saying that if she woke up when one of us were there that we would need to immediately reassure her of where she was, who she was and who we were.

"Really? Since when?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

As I opened my mouth to answer, she gasped.

"Mom. She's… dead right?"

"Yes Amy it's been over a year." I say watching her face carefully.

"I remember the wreck and…" She paused, squeezing her eyes shut as she searched for the memory. "The weeks following and I remember seeing us together but… it's all mixed up in my head." Her eyes searched mine as I drowned in her beautiful grey ones.

I lean in towards her again. "May I?" I ask slowly, leaning a bit closer, my eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips. She relaxed her position and closed her eyes, a small almost flirtatious smile spreading across her lips. An invitation.

As my lips softly connect with hers' I hear her gasp and before I can pull back, she leans in toward me and wrapping her cast free arm around my shoulders, she pulls me close. I deepen the kiss, running my tongue over her bottom lip. The feeling was amazing, something I realized I had missed horribly while she was gone. I felt a moan vibrate from her chest to mine as she admits my tongue to her mouth and I caress her tongue with mine hers. I moved my hand up onto her stomach and started to trace feather light patterns to the soft skin there. She moaned again.

A throat was cleared from behind us and we jumped apart looking up guilty as Dr. Reubens stood with Amy's nurse, Maura. They were both were smiling.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say you haven't lost your memory, Ms. Fleming?" Dr. Reubens said after a few seconds, a small smile pulling at the corners of his serious mouth.

"Uh…" Amy started, but her voice was barely audible. She cleared her throat. "Ty explaining a few things," Her eyebrows knitted together as she said this.

She felt my gaze on her face and lifted her eyes to meet mine. Smiling softly she brushed the back of her fingers against my cheek.

The nurse and doctor started to an examination of what appeared to be everything and anything they could think to do. I didn't understand anything that was happening, but stood to the side, my eyes glued on her face. Amy's eyes steadily held my gaze except when she was asked to turn her head to the side. But she quickly sought my eyes as she turned back.

"Well Amy, everything looks really good. Your arm should be coming out of that cast in a few weeks. I'm sure you'll be relieved to hear that the brain trauma has not affected your motor skills. Now I'm going to go call Jack and Lou and tell them you are awake and that you should be ready to go home in 2 or 3 days." He said smiling.

"Yes," I breathed quietly. Moving swiftly to Amy's side, I pulled her close.

Laughing; Amy put her arm around my back, pulled me closer and whispered "I love you too, Ty."

With a sharp inhale, I pull back and look into her beautiful grey eyes. Smiling I lean down and gave her a quick chaste kiss, remembering that the doctor and nurse who were still in the room.


	5. AN

Sorry Guy's but this is just an Author's note.

I'll probably have a chapter up sometime this week, hopefully. Right now Monica McWintorg is editing it and I should be getting it back soon.

But I just wanted to let you all know that from now on out I'm not going to follow the books. I'm going to make it into an AU kind of. I'll just give you a brief summary of what I have in mind for the rest of my story…

Amy and Ty's relationship gets more and more passionate. Green Briar starts having a lot of troubles which leads to… Ben stays at heartland but gets to compete more because Amy and Lou hire a new stable girl (can you guess who :D) Heartland's business is thriving. Everything is going perfect for everyone until one night when Ty gets back to his apartment to see ... Ty does something stupid after fighting with ... and calls Amy to come over. Soraya and Matt start to feel for each other. Ashley tries to do something to Ty.

Well there's my summary, if you have any ideas you want me to write about in here tell me and I might just write about them. I also need some names for horses!


	6. Chapter 5

Leaning out of our embrace, I turned around to the doctor.

"When you call Jack and Lou is it possible for you to _not_ tell them that Amy's awake?" I smiled as I requested this, imagining their surprised faces when seeing Amy awake. "Just tell them that you need them here for something and send them up," I sat on the edge of Amy's bed while still looking at Dr. Reubens. Although I wasn't facing her, I knew a devilish smile spread across Amy's face as she to pictured her family's reaction.

Dr. Reubens laughed as he spoke. "Alright but if they are upset it's completely your responsibility!" The doctor left promptly in the direction of his office, still shaking his head at my devious idea.

The moment we were alone I felt an arm slide around my waist. Smiling, I turned my head to look at Amy and was met with a chaste kiss on the cheek before she rested her head on my shoulder.

Turning around I held her in my arms, relishing the feel that I had missed. I could tell by her breathing pattern that she was purposefully breathing in my scent. I felt her sigh and pull me closer.

I rubbed my hands up and down her back with firm, even pressure. "I'm so glad your okay," I breathed directly into her ear, enjoying the feel of her body convulse in a light shiver against mine. "I was so afraid you weren't going to wake up. It was my fault this happe—"

"Don't you dare blame yourself Ty!" Amy said fiercely, pulling from me abruptly.

"I can't help it Amy," I said softly, looking away from her eyes, which were still as intense as her voice had been. "I kept saying we had to get Duke and Candy out. You wanted to leave. 'Let them settle down some more before trying to approach them.' But I _had_ to insist on getting them out because I was sure the roof would collapse. How can you even look at me?" My voice dropped to a whisper and I focused on my thumbnail that I was picking at. "I don't understand how you will ever be able to talk to me without complete disgust…" I whispered the last part so low that Amy wouldn't have been able to hear if she wasn't still in my arms.

Amy sighed and pulled me closer burying her head in my chest in apparent frustration before she pulled back. I tried to keep my eyes on the wall across from her bed, the curtain surrounding the bed, anything other than her, knowing that her eyes were boring into mine. I had to race to focus my mind elsewhere as I felt tears burn behind my eyes. _I just got her back… now I'm going to lose her._ I forced the tears to stay back. Amy put her good hand under my chin and gently tugged until I complied and looked at her face. Her expression fell as she saw the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Oh Ty," Her voice broke, but she was nowhere near tears. "Don't. Please don't. I love you. I don't blame you for any of this. If I didn't want to stay, if I didn't want to try and get the horses out I wouldn't have, you know me better than that! This is all my doing, you tried to stop me, not the other way around," The compassion I found in her voice, her attempt to comfort me was too much. I felt Amy's arms pull me towards her as tears obscured my vision and I was soon wetting the front of her hospital gown with my tears. Amy shushed me as I failed miserably to control myself. The fingers of her good hand raked though my hair and her plastered arm held me securely to her.

"Shh… Ty, it's ok. Everything's going to be ok, I love you…" She mumbled into my ear, her fingers reaching down to rub my back.

As I realized the insanity of the situation, I pulled myself together. _I should be the one comforting her._ I pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling sheepishly. Her hand still rubbed my back and as I leaned closer to her, my eyes flitted between her eyes and her lips. My eyes lingered on her lips and this did not go without her noticing.

Breathing hard, she leaned into me as she pulled me towards her, crushing her lips against mine. I put all I had into that kiss. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and was immediately granted access into the sweet warmth. Fireworks erupted behind my eyes as our tongues dueled for dominance. I moaned lightly as she pulled back slightly, lying back against her pillow. She pulled me towards her, not breaking contact and though I was still sitting on the bed, I covered her with my torso.

As my mind drifted to our location and the fact that we were in a hospital, I started to pull away. Amy however, tightened her hold on me. My will power, no match for her own, caved instantly. My fingers brushed over her hospital gown, slowly tracing patterns from her waist to her stomach and my other hand threaded into her hair as our tongues danced. Feeling her hand slid to my hips I grasped her waist and as I slowly lay on the bed beside her, moved her on top of me. Gasping in surprise and apparent elation at her new position, she dipped her fingers under my t-shirt and traced my abdomen muscles. Her lips curved up into a smile against my mouth as she felt my muscles twitch under her hand she leaned out of our kiss to stare into my now glazed over eyes.

"I love you so much Ty. I could never blame you for anything," Amy said forcefully and breathlessly as her eyes bored into mine.

"I love you too Amy," Was all I got to say before she pressed her soft luscious lips back to mine.

As my mind once again became lost in Amy's passionate caress I heard a soft "Oh," from the doorway. "Amy?" I heard the voice say louder. I pulled back, my eyes darting to the door. Lou stood staring openmouthed at us.

"Um…" I fumbled for something to say as Amy meekly pulled herself from my chest and I sat up. "Lou, I –" But I was saved from explanation as Lou rushed over and pulled Amy into a tight and tearful embrace.

"Oh Amy, I've been so worried!" Lou said as she hugged Amy tighter still.

Amy's eyes widened as she gasped, "– can't…br– breathe."

"Sorry," Lou mumbled as she let go of Amy and pulled back. Lou narrowed her eyes and looked between Amy and I before saying, "I'm sorry for interrupting but quite frankly I'm glad I did. You two do remember you are in a hospital, right?"

Heat flooded my face as I looked down at my hands. Clearing my throat I looked up at Amy and Lou, "Well yeah, I remembered we were in a hospital but…well…" I trailed off looking at Amy. I knew my expression was desperate, but I was at a loss to express to her older sister how Amy had made me feel.

Smiling brightly at my stammering, Amy turned to Lou, "Well you see…I just told Ty how much I love him and I guess we got a little carried away." She spoke with such brevity and conviction that a small smile came to the corners of my mouth. "Ty came up with the idea to surprise you and grandpa about me being awake but when the doctor left…" She paused and looked at me with a small smirk on her soft lips. "We must have gotten carried away. Where's grandpa anyways?"

Lou faltered a moment at Amy's tone, but with a small shake of her head, her eyes slid to me momentarily before she answered. "Grandpa dropped me off at the entrance and then went to park the truck. He should be here soon," Lou answered with an odd look in her eyes.

As I moved slowly – and I had hoped discreetly – to the edge of the bed, Amy shifted so she was sitting beside me and took one of my hands in both hers'. It was a very comforting gesture. Looking from out hands to her face I smiled and gently squeezed her hand. Glancing back at Lou I found her looking at us with her head cocked to the right marginally and her left eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked, trying to turn my full attention to her.

"Nothing, it's just that… you two remind me so much of mom and dad – when they were still together – so much love…" She trailed off, a small thoughtful smile gracing her face

From the corner of my eye I saw Amy glance quickly at me. Opening my mouth to speak, I remained silent as quick footfall in the hall stopped at the door. We all turned to see Jack turn into the room but stop suddenly, his eyes falling on Amy.

"Lo– Amy, you're awake!" He gasped, moving to the bed and taking Amy into his arms in a fierce hug.

Laughing at her grandpa's enthusiasm, Amy hugged him back and kissed his cheek. When he let her go she sat back against the pillows and looked Jack over.

"I'm fine grandpa," She said with a smile. "I remember everything, I feel fine and I want you and Lou to go talk to the doctor and find out when I can come home!" she said the last two words with more force than the rest then smiled at him.

"Alright come on Lou. We don't want to keep Amy waiting now, do we?" Jack asked, his eyes twinkling. After giving Amy a second hug, Jack led Lou from the room and again Amy and I were alone.

With a drawn sigh Amy leaned her head back against pillows and closed her eyes.

"You okay Amy?" I asked watching her face carefully.

"Yeah," She said with a small shake of her head. "I just have a headache." She opened her eyes, their warm grey depths looking dreamily up at me.

Smiling softly, I leaned back down towards her and nuzzled my nose into her neck. I kissed the hollow behind her ear. I grinned into her hair as I felt her shiver, and repeated the action. Pulling away from her, I propped myself up on one arm and allowed my eyes to roam her face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Amy asks under my scrutinizing gaze.

"No," I breathed before raising my voice to a normal tone. "I'm just really glad you're awake," I leaned back down and pressed my forehead against her shoulder before continuing. "I really missed you Amy, I haven't really left Heartland… I haven't seen any of my friends in weeks; I didn't want to leave work. Once I moved into my apartment I've realized how much less of my family I see when I don't live with them…" I paused to breathe deep Amy's scent. She smelled of hospital and I longed to have her back at Heartland. "Well besides Lee. He comes over a lot…" I trailed off as Amy had gone ridged and with her hand at my chin, pulled my face back to eye level. Her expression was one of shock and horror.

"You…you moved out?" _So she doesn't remember me telling her that when she was in the coma_ I think to myself.

"Yeah, after your accident Brad cornered me and gave me an option: leave Heartland or leave home." I saw her blink and her fear tinged her expression so I rushed to reassure, "The choice was easy, of course I picked Heartland. I would never quit. I _could _never quit. You don't remember me telling you all this when you were in the coma?" I reached out and caressed her cheek softly; her eyelids drooped slightly at my touch making me smile in spite of myself.

"No…" She said slowly, trailing off and pausing a moment, her eyebrows scrunched. "I only heard you today, I don't think I was aware of anything until today Ty," She shook her head lightly and relaxed her facial muscles again and smiled slightly. "I was in my own world I guess – it was just me and horses and mom; most of the time it was just me and Sundance riding though. But… today was the first time I heard anything different," She paused and looked briefly towards the machinery beside herself. She gestured to it before looking back at me and continuing, "I could hear the nurses talking to me while they checked everything. But when I heard you I wanted to answer so I tried hard to, but I couldn't and then I heard you tell me you loved me – and needed me here. Then I _really_ wanted to answer, so I tried harder and I realized that all I had to do was open my eyes –"

"Amy, I _do _lo –" I stopped short as Jack, Lou and Dr. Reubens entered the room.

The doctor looked down at us with a bright smile as he neared the bed, he pulled up a chair beside us and I moved to rise from my sitting position which I suddenly realized was _very_ close to Amy. Dr. Reubens quickly shook his head and put out his hand in a stilling motion, "Stay comfortable," he said.

"Well Amy, I have some very good news." He paused and looked at us "Everything is perfect and you should be able to go home tomorrow. I just want to keep you here tonight to make sure nothing is wrong, but I'm confident that nothing is."

"Great!" Amy smiled enthusiastically. "When can I leave tomorrow? I want to see all the horses." Excitement rolled off her every word and was contagious to her family and me.

"Patients start check out at 8 in the morning. But sorry Amy but you really shouldn't work with the horses for a few weeks. I want you to schedule a checkup appointment for 3 weeks from today and then if I think you can handle it I'll give you the ok to start work." The doctor's words were sympathetic and I was sure he noted Amy's expression fall. He continued quickly. "But please Amy, you need to build yourself up, don't start any kind of strenuous work until you are given the all-clear, disobeying this could hurt you. Even if you think you can handle it your body may not."

With a small frustrated sigh she shook her head. "Alright," She whispered softly.

Dr. Reubens looked Amy over but was apparently satisfied that she was going to listen to him. He gave us all one last smile and floated out of the room.

"I think…" Amy paused, her words cut off by a wide yawn. "That its time for sleep."

"Are you sure honey?" Jack asked before anyone else could say anything.

"Just sleepy, is someone going to come get me in the morning?" She looked hopefully up at Jack, Lou and I.

"I'll come and pick you up tomorrow. I'll be here exactly at 8 or maybe a little before so we can get the paperwork done." Jack reassured quickly.

"Thanks," A smile graced her lips before her expression fell quickly and she sat up suddenly. "Oh my god, Ben! I completely forgot about him! How is he?"

"He's fine, been working just as hard as me and wishing you were there… something about sharpening his wit," I add the last bit with a smile for Amy's benefit.

"Thank god I'm alright then!" Amy said with a slightly exasperated expression and tone, looking pointedly at me. "Now everyone can stop working themselves to death!"

I chuckled humorlessly and look away pretending to be offended but I knew my smile betrayed me.

"We'll leave you so you can get some sleep honey," Jack said, moving to Amy's side and kissing her forehead before hugging her. "I'll be here for you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Thanks grandpa."

"See you tomorrow Ty," Jack said, clapping my shoulder slightly on his way to the door, obviously still in a very good mood.

After hugging her sister, Lou followed her grandpa out of the room which was suddenly very silent.

In no time I was lost in Amy's beautiful grey eyes and I must have subconsciously leaned towards her because she broke my reverie with a small chuckle.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?"

"I have been deprived of you for too long. But if you would like, I can leave now and see you tomorrow," I raised my eyebrows and motioned to stand.

"You do have to get home, but you don't think you're leaving without a good-night kiss, do you?" She asked playfully, a small pout playing across her lips.

I sat back beside her and leaning towards her once more I lightly grazed my lips against hers', pulling back before she could deepen the kiss.

"Now that," She paused reaching her hand behind my neck securely. "– is not fair at all," She finished, crushing her small soft lips against my mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I gasped when we broke apart.

"Yeah," She breathed, her warm breath caressing my face. "I love you."

I smiled and returned a whispered "I love you too." Kissing her gently once more, I stood and moved to the door. Glancing back through the opened door I smiled as I saw that she was already asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I reacted to the steady blare of my alarm by rolling over with a groan and slamming my hand down on it.

I pushed myself up and as I reached for a pair of blue jeans

_I had just reached my door and turned the key when someone called my name. Looking up I saw Ben standing outside his apartment._

_ "Hey Ben, what's up?"_

_"Nothing much, how's Amy?" Ben shrugged his coat off and leaned against the wall beside his door. "Lou and Jack left the house right before I did, they said something about the doctor wanting talk to them," Ben's brow was scrunched in both curiosity and concern. _

_"Nothing bad, really good actually," I paused looking at him with a grin. "She woke up; she's doing fine, but she can't work at all so if you see her trying to do something stop her. __Doctor's orders."_

_Ben's face broke into a grin. "That's great Ty, when's she coming home?"_

_"Jack is going to go get her tomorrow around eight."_

With a wide yawn I jumped out of my bed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth upon reentering my room my eyes fell on my alarm clock's illuminated numbers; 6:12._ Crap… overslept – again, now I have to hurry. _

Reaching into my closet I pulled on the first shirt that my fingers touched and rushed from the apartment to my truck.

-------------------------------

Arriving at Heartland, I saw Ben and Lou in the doorway of the front barn talking. I parked, jumped out of my truck and ran over, my apology dying on my lips as I reached them.

"What's up?" I asked as I observed their raised eyebrows and smirks on their face.

"I'm…" Ben trailed off, his eyes flickered between Lou's, mine and the barn floor. "I'm gonna go finish mucking and feeding, talk to you later Ty!" Ben said, flashing me a devilish grin and walked away.

I watched him walk away before turning to Lou.

"Lou…?"

"Come," Lou said, beckoning me with her hand, "We need to talk," She lead me to the tack room and sat on one of the trunks.

"What's so urgent Lou?" I asked when an uncomfortable silence surrounded us. I sat beside her on the trunk

"Well… I want to talk about Amy and your… physical relationship." She said slowly, a flaming bright red blush appearing on her cheeks.

I grinned at her discomfort and sat back. "Alright, talk away."

"Well, I know you guys haven't been together all that long and that you guys don't get out nearly as much as you should but when I walked in on you guys at the hospital, I…" she paused and looked up at me from her clasped hands which she had been staring at. "I guess I realized how close you guys are. I know you guys don't always… do that, but I guess I was just unnerving seeing my baby sister and her boyfriend making out…" She paused and looked away from me before adding in a lower tone: "So passionately."

An unintended laugh escaped me and I quickly composed myself at her raised eyebrows. "Lou, we haven't done anything but make out. And yes it's true that we hardly ever get to go out on dates but I plan on taking her out a lot more from now on." I paused and looked across at a photo of Amy on Sundance taken around the time of Marion's accident. "I love Amy, very much, I'm not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do." I said this with an air of confidence about me but the whole time my mind was racing. _Oh my god, I cannot believe I'm having a sex talk with my girlfriend's sister. She should be giving this talk to Amy not me. I've gotten this talk from my parents plenty of times… too many times. _

Realizing that she was staring at me, I looked back to her and realized that her expression was somewhat hostile.

"So are you telling me that if she wanted to have sex with you then you would?" Her voice was cold and her expression scolding.

"If the time's right and she wants to, I'm not going to deny her that," I answered honestly.

"How can I trust that you wouldn't force her to have sex?"

Before I could mask it, I knew that hurt had entered my expression because Lou opened her mouth to fix what she'd said. I knew what she wanted to say and I knew she didn't mean to say it the way she did. "Because I love her. Because Amy can take care of herself. I would never do anything to hurt her and I would never expect her to do anything she wasn't ready for."

"Lou!" he shout jolted us both and we saw Amy standing in the doorframe, tears streaming down both sides of her face.

"Amy–"

"Why are _you_ talking to _my_ boyfriend about _us_ having sex?" Amy's voice was raised and full of accusation, embarrassment and what I took to be fear.

"Amy, I –"

"No Ty," She cut me off. "I'm not mad at you. How could you Lou? What Ty and I do is none of your business." Angry tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she glared at Lou.

I stood quickly and had my arms around Amy in a flash.

"It's alright honey," I whispered soothingly into her hear. "Lou's only worried about you. If you keep this up you're going to wear yourself out." Scolding entered my tone slightly and I felt Amy take a deep shaky breath. I held her close, knowing she was calming herself. "Are you ready to go see the horses."

After Amy took a few more deep breaths and threw quick glare at Lou, we left the tack room. I kept my arm around her shoulder.

Before we had reached the first stall I could feel Amy's body relax against mine. I squeezed her shoulder and gestured to the door. A dark golden buckskin with a white star on her forehead stood in the stall dozing.

"She's beautiful," Amy commented, "What's her name?"

"Golden Star," I answered, as we moved closer to the door. "She was handed over to Scott after her owners got busted for animal cruelty. The abusers were all males so she's scared of me and Ben." Amy looked up at me with raised eyebrows. "We can't get in the stall without her acting up so Lou has to groom her, feed here and pretty much everything. I think Lou's getting sick of being a babysitter. When you're cleared to work, she's all yours, I don't think there's much Ben and I can do at this point."

"I guess right now I can start out with grooming and some t-touch," Amy mused. "How many new horses _are_ there?" She asked, surreptitiously moving out from under my arm.

"There's four, but there's a new one coming tomorrow," I answered confused as Amy moved away and walked in front of me down the aisle.

Stopping at each occupied stall, Amy asked for an introduction when we reached an unfamiliar face. Finally we arrived to the paddocks where Sundance, Jasmine and Red were all turned out.

Standing against the paddock fence, I became acutely aware of the fact that a full three feet separated Amy and myself. Sundance looked up from where he stood near the others at the opposite end of the paddock and after an enthusiastic whinny, he broke into a spirited gallop, slowing only just before reaching Amy. A soft smile graced Amy's face as Sundance nudged her fingers for treats.

"Sorry boy, I don't have any mints for you."

"Here," I withdrew a few mints from my pocket and handed them to Amy.

"Thanks" Amy whispered. She held the sweets in her palm, Sundance promptly gobbled them greedily.

As Sundance nudged her hand for more, I studied Amy's face to find the problem. My instincts were telling me that something was wrong with Amy. My instincts were usually dead on with Amy.

"What's the matter Amy?" I asked when she had realized what I was doing and turned away from me.

"Nothing" she lied quickly.

"Amy," I said in a deep tone that kept her from walking away. "You know you can tell me anything." I paused and moved towards her, wrapping my arms around her slim waist and resting my chin on her shoulder I whispered against her neck. "Please tell me."

With a sigh, she rested her hands on top of mine and nuzzled her head against mine.

"It's just… you didn't look uncomfortable talking to Lou," Accusation entered her tone briefly. "It makes me uncomfortable just thinking about it! And I can't believe she had the nerve to talk to you about… She just makes me so mad sometimes!" Amy tried to pull away from me but I just tightened my hold on her waist and pulled her closer to me, my body flush against hers.

"I'll admit that I was pretty uncomfortable on the inside," I answered. Again I felt her body relax against me. "But, I've had plenty of talks from my parents when I was younger and when I was still in high school, I guess the shock kind of wears off after the first four or five times," I added the last art with a small smirk and felt Amy shake with a small giggle. "I don't mind that she talked to me about it; I'm sort of glad that she did, it just shows how much she cares for you and how worried she is. I told her it was none of her business and that I was not going to pressure you or force you or do anything to you that will hurt you." She silently turned in my arms to face me, her eyes now searching my face.

"I love you Aims," I said honestly, raising my eyebrows and squeezing her slightly to emphasize my point. "I would never pressure you, force you or do anything to hurt you." I repeated myself, my voice burned with conviction and my eyes bore into hers. "I would never even think of doing anything with you that you weren't comfortable with." My voice was thick with emotion as I sought reprieve in her eyes.

"I know," She whispered and she stepped closer to me, wrapping her arms around my back, hugging me tightly. "I love you too," She whispered in my ear.

"Come on," I kissed the top of her head and put my arm back around her shoulders. "Let's go get some hot chocolate then you can watch me work with Willow."

-----------------------------

Lou had already been in the kitchen when we arrived. The kettle was full of boiled water and she had a mug of steaming tea in front of her. Amy didn't speak and Lou didn't make any motion to leave the room which told me that both of them wanted to apologize but both were too stubborn to be the first to admit it.

Amy was pointedly ignoring her sister as we sat at the table with our mugs and after a few minutes of tangible tension, I spoke with evident frustration.

"Look, you can't let something this stupid come between you two," I spoke to them both and they knew it. "I'm going to go get Willow and the obstacle course ready. When I get back you two are going to be talking to each other, not yelling."

Taking my mug with me, I headed out to the paddock where Willow was turned out.

Opening the gate, the young horse whinnied a hello and came over to me. I slipped the halter that was hanging on the fence over her head and walked her up to the vacant smaller ring. I saw Ben lunging one of the other horses, but he was too concentrated to notice me. I tied Willow to the fence then went in the ring to set up the obstacle.

Turning around at the sound of Willow's whinny, I saw Amy walking up to Willow with a content smile on her lips.

"Did you guys work it out, or am I going to be dealing with a body?" I tease as I casually walk over to her, leaning against the gate.

"No body, we're fine." Amy held her hands out in a mock surrender before putting them through the rails, I took one in my own. "We got it out, she apologized for meddling in our business and I apologized for… freaking out."

"Good." I whispered, kissing her hand before putting it back on the rail. "Are you ready to see how far this little beauty has come along?" I ask as I untie the lead rope and lead Willow into the ring.

"Well I can already see an improvement, she's letting you lead her and isn't acting up right now."

"Well I've worked with her… a lot," Was all I said, but it was enough to make a frown appear on Amy's face. I turned all my attention on Willow and forgot that Amy was watching as the horse and I worked through the obstacle course of noisy and potentially frightening objects. Willow didn't flinch at all as we walked past bags, shovels, poles, and rakes.

"That's amazing Ty!" Amy said enthusiastically when we'd finished and neared her. "You've done a wonderful job with her."

"Thanks," I replied, a smile involuntarily covering my face. "Well come on, you can watch me groom her and hand me the brushes when I need them." I teased.

"Yeah, right. I already hate not being able to work so just rub it in some more." Amy joked back.

"Well we're going to follow the doc's orders. I'm not taking any risks with you." I said looked imploringly into her beautiful steel grey eyes.

"I know," she pulled my free arm around her shoulders and kept her hold on my hand. I kissed her forehead as she leaned into me. I lead the way back to the barn.

-----------------------

"There, I'm done." I said to Amy as I brushed the last of sweat and dirt off of Willow.

"Beautiful," commented Amy from her spot, leaning against the stall wall behind me.

"My thoughts exactly," I mumbled under my breath turning to look at her. I moved to put the grooming kit outside the door and based on her expression, I guessed that she's heard me. I returned to the stall and stood directly in of her. She had composed herself to indifference.

"So," I breathe, putting my hands on her waist and bring her closer to me.

"So, what?" Amy teased while draping her arms on my shoulders and running her fingers through the hair at the back of my neck.

Smiling softly I lean down till our foreheads are touching.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" I asked, moving my head slightly from side to side, my nose brushing against her's slightly.

"Mmmm…" She seemed to be trying to clutch at her thoughts. I smiled at the reaction I had on her. "Sounds fun," She finally answered.

"What do you say about going to a movie and dinner?"

"Alright, but I want to see your apartment soon. So, how about we plan on me eating at your house someday this week?" Amy asked this completely coherently. Obviously an idea that she had considered previously.

"That sounds like a possibility," I whispered just before I kissed her hard.

Amy's answering kiss was just as aggressive. She stepped back. Unwilling to break the kiss, I moved back with her so her back was against the stall's wall and my body was pressed against her. I tighten my grip on her waist and pushed her against the wall harder with my body. As I pushed against her, she lifted her left leg and wrapped it around my right one and grinded her hips into me making me gasp. Taking advantage of my opened mouth, Amy thrust her tongue in my mouth, immediately seizing dominance.

I moved my mouth from hers and kissed along her jaw down to her neck. As I started to kiss and nip lightly at her pulse point, I heard her gasp lightly then I felt her grind against me harder. I kissed back up to her lips. I whispered a soft "I love you," before I recaptured her mouth, kissing her more passionately then before, easing her mouth open with my tongue.

As I was exploring her mouth, causing her to moan into mine, I heard a cough then a louder one. Breaking the kiss but not the contact of our bodies, we both turned our heads and saw Ben standing at the door with a wide grin and raised eyebrows.


	8. Chapter 7

"Sorry to interrupt but I need help carrying the feed sacks to the feed room. Care to help Ty?" Ben's smirk was unbearable. "Or do you want to continue sucking face with Amy?"

"You know which one I'd rather do…"I groaned and leaned my forehead on Amy's shoulder. I kissed her collarbone through her shirt. We were still pressed up against each other and she still had her leg wrapped around mine. I knew she was just as reluctant as me to relinquish this new closeness.

"I guess I should go help him," My voice was muffled by her shirt.

"Yeah you should," Amy replied breathlessly. I wished I could attribute her daze solely to our actions, but I knew that was only part and that she was still stunned from Ben's sudden appearance.

With a smile, I straightened my head to look at her face and saw that her breathing was ragged and her eyes were closed. I leaned into her until my mouth was only centimeter away and my breath was blowing across her bruised lips. She opened her eyes at this sensation and smiled before tilting her head forward to capture my lips. I kept the kiss light and pulled back after a few seconds.

"We can finish this later," I whispered in her ear, enjoying the shiver I felt quake her body that was still melted to every line of my own body.

"Can't wait" was her breathy reply.

Since her leg was still holding me to her, I gently laid my hand on her thigh and pushed down so her leg dropped from me, but I stayed pressed up against her a moment longer, enjoying the feel of her body against mine.

"Go visit Sundance again, or maybe rest and I'll come get you when I'm done so we can go to my apartment. You can explore the place while I get cleaned up."

"Alright but I still expect a dinner at your place one night this week. I want you to make me food." Amy said, recovering from her stupor.

"I promise I'll make you dinner this week."

"What time do you think you'll be done?" Amy asked as she traced circles on the back of my neck, obviously not wanting me to leave.

"Hmm… about 2 hours," I said as I put some space between us.

"Alright then, I think I'll go up to the house and rest a while," She said as she slipped away from me.

I walked to the stall door and watched her walk away. Her butt swaying sexily in the jeans she wore. I decide right then and there that I liked those jeans very much.

Shaking my head to clear it of images, I picked up the grooming kit and after quickly putting it away, went to where Ben's truck was parked close to the barn.

Ben didn't say a word while we worked, but after we'd moved all the sacks to the feed room, refilled the bin and stacked the extras out of the way, he turned to me with a huge smile on his face.

"So Ty," He stopped and looked at me expectantly.

"So Ben," I answered.

"Looked like you and Amy were getting it on in Willow's stall," Ben prompted when it was obvious that I wasn't talking.

"We were just kissing-"

"Making out," Ben cut me off.

"I don't think that is called 'getting it on'." I continued ignoring his comment.

"Whatever you say Ty," Ben said as he walked out of the feed room, his stupid grin plastered on his face again.

----------------

At 6:30 I left Ben to finish up with the horse he was working with and headed up to the house to get Amy.

Jack and Lou were both out for the evening; Lou on a date with Scott and Jack had just said he would be out.

"Amy!" I raised my voice up the stairs when I didn't see her in the kitchen or living room.

"I'm up here," Her voice drifted down to me. "You can come up if you want."

I took the stairs up to her room and knocked when I reached it.

"You can come in Ty," Came Amy's voice, a laugh audible in her voice.

"Are you re–" I lost my voice as soon as my eyes fell on her.

Amy was just standing up from her vanity when I spotted her. I let my eyes roam over body greedily. She was dressed in a light pink baby doll tee and a short jean skirt. Her long legs were emphasized with black strappy heels. Her hair was curled and half of it was pulled back by a barrette while a few strands framed her face. She had on just enough make-up to bring out her beautiful eyes. All in all she was breath taking and something about the sparkle in her eyes told me that she knew it.

"You're gorgeous," I whispered when I found my voice.

Amy grinned, a small blush rising to her cheeks. She walked over to me, grabbing my hand with her small one. She kissed me lightly on the lips before tugging at my arm to get me out of my trance.

At the bottom of the stairs I pulled her into my arms and gave her a deep passionate kiss. When I felt her lean into the kiss I broke it and kissed her softly on the forehead. I pulled away and lead her to the door.

After I'd closed the door I put my arm around Amy's waist and guided her to my truck. I gave her a hand into the passenger seat and walked around to my side. I could feel her eyes on me.

"So where do you want to eat?" I asked as I turned down the driveway.

"How about Chinese."

"Ok. The China Buffet then?" I asked knowing the answer before she even answered.

"Do you even have to ask?" she teased.

I glanced at her and smiled when I saw her scooting over towards me on the bench. When she was right next to me, I softly put my hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Amy placed her hands on mine and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Comfortable?" I asked teasingly.

"Very. I wouldn't mind staying like this forever." She whispered in my ear.

I shivered as her breath hit my ear. Amy kissed me lightly on my neck as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Can't, I think we'd run out of gas," I said grinning at Amy rolling her eyes at my poor joke. I cut the ignition. "Besides, we have Chinese food waiting for us."

As we walked up to the entrance Amy slid her arm around my waist. "Ben lives here too right?" She asked.

"Yup," I answered, opening the door and leading her in. "Oh and by the way, he's going to be teasing the shit out of us now that he caught us in the stall."

"Great," Amy groaned as she hid her face in my shoulder.

As we neared the stairs I was struck with a sudden idea.

Amy shrieked as I scooped her up bridal style. She crossed her legs and grabbed me around the neck.

"Tyler James Baldwin, just what do you think you are doing?"

"Carrying this gorgeous girl right here to my apartment since she wasn't looking where she was going," I answered simply.

Amy just laughed and nestled into my arms. As I approached the door I realized that I couldn't reach my keys unless I put Amy down. I didn't want to release her just yet.

"Aims?" I said to get her attention.

"Hmmm?" looked up at me.

"Could you reach and get my keys from my pocket? I don't want to let you down… yet," I asked in a suddenly shy voice.

She laughed and slowly grazed her hand down my right side until she reached my pocket and she slowly pulled my keys out, drawing a groan from deep in my chest. Smiling innocently, Amy placed her lips on my neck and started to gently kiss and nip my pulse point as she handed me the keys.

I slid the key into the door and unlocked it. I open the door and carried us to the bedroom. After gently laying her on my bed I stretched out overtop of her, kissing down her neck, her hands roamed my back and a small moan escaped her lips.

Just as my hands started venturing up the soft skin of her stomach under her shirt, my breath caught in my throat and I heard Amy gasp. The phone rang.


	9. Chapter 8

'You should get that,' Amy whispered against my cheek before pressing a small kiss to my cheekbone.

With a frustrated groan, I rolled off of Amy and while sitting on the edge of the bed, dug in my pocket for the offending cell phone.

'Hello?' I said, agitation painting my voice

"Ty?" Came a familiar voice.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Jack. Look, do you know where Amy is? I've been calling the house for awhile now and I can't get a hold of her." He had obviously missed the irritation in my voice, but I noted that his tone was worried.

"Amy's right here with me. We are going to go to dinner and a movie tonight. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I need her to stay with Soraya or have Soraya come and stay with her tonight. I'm not going to be coming home; I'm stuck out of town. And I don't want to bother Lou." Jack's voice was now relieved. I was relieved that he didn't sound worried about Amy being at my apartment, but I realized that he wouldn't know we were at my apartment because he had called my cell.

"One second, I'll talk to her." I covered the mouthpiece and lowered the phone to my lap, looking at Amy who had sat up and moved beside me. As I told her about Jack wanting Soraya to come and stay with her tonight or her going over there, she shook her head no.

"Soraya and her parents are out of town visiting family. Why else would she not be welcoming me home today?"

I repeated this to Jack and heard him sigh loudly.

"Damn…" I heard Jack curse quietly. I knew it was uncharacteristic of him to use any sort of strong language, except when it came to his concern for Amy and Lou. "There's no way I'm going to be able to get back tonight and I really don't want to interrupt Lou…" He trailed off helplessly.

"She can stay here; I have an extra bedroom that she can sleep in," I suggested cautiously to Jack.

"I don't know…" He paused but I noted that his voice was mildly thoughtful. "You two are dating and I don't know if I would feel comfortable with her staying there."

"Don't worry, Lou's already expressed her concern today, we've come to an understanding," I said, a grin evident in my voice. I looked over at Amy and after my eyes swept over her light pink top again. It's going to be hard. I thought this before speaking both into the phone and to Amy. "Amy and I have come to an understanding too."

"Can I talk to Amy?" Jack asked, obviously relieved that Lou had saved him from having to have that particular discussion with me.

"Of course," I answered before handing Amy my cell.

"Hi Grandpa," Amy started brightly. Her expression shone for a moment before it started a steady fall. "Uh huh…no…yes, I do…of course…Grandpa!" I smiled as a horrified look came over Amy's face. I could imagine Jack asking Amy about her intentions and the level of discomfort it was evidently causing Amy.

"Don't worry Grandpa, I won't…. I know, love you too." Amy flipped my phone closed; she turned to place the phone on my bedside table, a small amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth before she turned to me with a positively seductive smile.

"Now, where were we?" She purred, grasping the front of my shirt and pulling me over top of her once more.

Reacting instinctively, I held my weight off of her with me elbows. Looking down at her with wonder, I brushed my hand along her cheekbone and into her hair. "What did Jack decide?"

"I'm staying. He said he trusts us, but it's 'hard to let go of his little girl'." She replied as she closed her eyes.

"Good then I'm going to go take my shower then set up the spare room for you."

"You were serious about that?" Amy's eyes expressive eyes did nothing to hide the shock she felt.

"Yes, I'm not giving Jack and Lou a reason to not let you stay here next time they're out," I answered simply, an amused air painting my tone as Amy's expression turned down in an adorable scowl.

"Humph…" She exhaled hard directly in my face. After a quick chuckle, I briefly captured her soft lips, pulling back to Amy's disappointment and my amusement.

"I'm going to go take a shower now," I explained slowly. I knew by the increased intensity of her pout, that she was trying her best to keep me there. "Go explore so we can leave when I'm done."

"Why don't we just order in and watch a movie here?" Amy suggested as she draped her arms over my shoulders.

"Alright," I whispered right before my lips met hers in a gentle but passionate kiss.

The moment the kiss broke I rose and after snagging a pair of boxer shorts, left Amy on my bed. I took a short shower instead of my usual long shower after work, brushed my hair and teeth and left the bathroom, clad only in boxers.

As I entered the hall I heard a small gasp from my left. With a grin I looked over at Amy; perched on the recliner. She was shamelessly dragging her eyes from my head to my toes, lingering on my abs. Smirking, I made my way over to her.

I knelt in front of her and settled myself between her legs. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I rested my forehead on hers. "Did you order the food?" I ask after a minute.

"The wha–" She brought herself out of her daze with a quick blink. "Uh yeah, it's going to be $13.76 and should be here in … about 5 minutes."

"Good. I'm going to go put some clothes on and I'll be right back" I gave Amy a quick kiss then stood up. I selected a black wife beater and a new pair of looser fitting jeans, different from my normal style. Hearing a knock at the door, I grabbed my wallet from the dresser.

Approaching the door I heard the delivery guy hitting on Amy.

"So gorgeous…" He drawled. His tone made my muscles involuntarily tense. "D'you want to go out with me some time?" I heard him ask as I drew nearer. I bit back the anger I felt as I reached Amy and snaked my arms around her waist.

"Who is it babe?" I asked as I pressed a kiss to her neck.

The delivery guy made a disgusted expression at my open display of affection and held up the bags of food.

"Oh good; I'm starving," I took the bags in exchange for a twenty. "Keep the change," I said a second before the door closed in his face.

"That was kinda rude Ty," Amy scolded me as I turned around.

"I wasn't about to let some guy hit on my girlfriend. Anyways I gave him a six dollar tip," I replied as I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Wrapping my arm around her waist I led the way to the couch where we sat. I opened the bags and opened each container, laying the food out on the coffee table as I went. Handing Amy a set of chopsticks and her favorite General Tso chicken, I settled deeper into the couch with my Char Siu Barbecued Pork. After shooting a quick sideways glance at Amy I attempted to steal a piece of her chicken.

Before I'd even started to reach, Amy's chopsticks were in front of me and she was smirking as she popped a piece of pork with a few grains of white rice stuck to it into her mouth. With an impish grin, Amy tilted her takeout box towards me, offering what I had attempted to take.

As we ate, I flipped through the channels until Amy said she wanted to watch something. Looking at the screen I realized that it was A Walk to Remember.

"Chick flick?" I asked, looking disbelievingly at her.

"No, it's a romance. Chick flicks are usually romantic comedies, there's nothing funny about this movie," Amy corrected, taking the remote from me and selecting the movie just in time to catch the opening credits.

"Fine, but we're watching an action film after this," I told Amy.

"Fine," she mocked, snuggling closer into my side.

As Mandy Moore's voice singing 'Cry' covered the credits, Amy turned to me with red eyes.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she said with a sad smile.

"Well…." I trailed off smirking as she glared at me. "It wasn't horrible. Mandy Moore was pretty hot in this movie."

"TY," Amy shrieked offensively at me.

"Aww come on Aims, you know you're the only girl for me. I can't help it if I think a girl is hot, but no matter what they could never come close to you." With that said I leaned into her pushing her down onto the couch. I hovered, my face inches from hers for a few seconds before I kissed her gently.

I pulled away as Amy became breathless. Sitting up I grabbed some of the square Chinese takeout containers and walked to the kitchen, sensing Amy behind me. We set all the containers on the counter and I threw away the empty ones while Amy put the leftovers in the refrigerator. As I rinsed my hands in the sink Amy hopped onto the counter.

I towel dried my hands and walked over to her, settling myself between her legs, resting my hands on her thighs and my head on her chest, directly over her heart. I listened to the steady beat of her heart and breathed in her scent. The smell was something I couldn't quite place my finger on, but I completely forgot about as she ran her hands through my hair.

I exhaled hard then lifted her up off the counter and carried her to the couch. I sat down with her in my lap then lay down so we were spooned together on the couch. I flipped through the channels until I landed on The Pirates of the Caribbean: At worlds End. Putting the remote down, I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her hair, smelling something sweet and fruity.

"What's that suppose to smell like?" I asked, leaning closer and inhaling deeper.

"Orange Sherbet," was her breathless reply as I pulled her body against me.

"I like it," I say as I rub my nose along the back of her neck then kiss a trail to her ear. "I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back while rolling over to face me. She pulled me closer by wrapping her arms around my back, nuzzling her face into my chest, planting a soft kiss every now and then. She settled with her head under my chin.

I rolled onto my back so we could both see the movie, even though Amy had her eyes close listening to my even breathing. Our legs were tangled together and I had my hands resting extremely low on her lower back.

I turned to watch the movie and after 10 minutes, I heard Amy's soft breathing. Looking into her face a slow smile formed on my mouth as I realized she'd fallen asleep. I shifted her until she was lying beside me with her head on my chest. I took a slow and uneven breath to match the uneven tempo of my heart.

As the movie was drawing to an end, my eyes began to drop and within 5 minutes I fell into a sound sleep.

A/n: Hey guys sorry it took so long for this to come up and I'm afraid to tell you it might take longer for the next chapter because I have to do some research and then I'm going to try to edit it first before I turn it over to Monica McWintorg, and Monica is trying to get some chapters up for her stories and I told her to do hers first before mine (since she's been a member longer and actually NEEDS to get her stories done!)


	10. Chapter 9

A sharp pain erupted in my side as I felt a weight shift slightly on top of me. Opening my eyes, I saw that Amy managed to weasel over so she was almost on top of me. I moved out from under her and stood up beside the couch and gazing down, mesmerized at how soft her face looked in the glow from the TV. Her hair was spread out like a halo around her as she rolled onto her back, seeking for the warmth that left.

After turning the TV off, I swept down, picked her up swiftly and walked to my bedroom. As I laid her down on my bed, she woke up and looked at me through groggily squinted eyes. She smiled as I climbed into bed behind her. Wrapping my arms around her slim waist, I pulled her body flush against mine.

"Go back to sleep baby, we have to get up in 6 hours," I said quietly to her as I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck.

"I can't now," Amy whispered before she turned around on her left side and wrapped her arms around my back.

As we stared at each other she gently shifted her right arm that was on my back down until she had her hand on my butt, making my manhood grow hard. Amy leaned in closer, barely letting her lips graze mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pushed my pelvis towards her own. She began slowly grinding herself against me.

"Having some fun," Was all she answered as she covered my mouth with hers, nibbling and pulling on my lower lip.

"You're feisty at night I see," I teased as she let her hands roam to the front of my pants, massaging me gently.

"Shut up and enjoy Ty," She answered as she started to unbutton and unzip my pants, causing heat to flood to my erection.

"Amy, we shouldn't do this, not when –" I was cut off as her lips covered mine forcefully and they tried to pry my mouth open.

I gasped as I felt the combination of her hot tongue on my lips and her hand that reached into to my boxers covering my erection with her hand. She squeezed gently.

My hand shot down to her wrist and I tried to pull her hand out gently.

"Amy! Please….don't...I-I don't know if I can do that without losing my head."

"Just let go Ty! Let me do something for you, you've done so much for me," Amy softly pleaded in my ear.

I let go of her hand and leaned back to relax but my brain kept on telling me that I was pushing her. Sensing the tension in my body, Amy pulled away with a sigh.

She gazed at me for a while then sat up and straddled me.

"Ty, I love you. You're not pushing me. If anyone is being pushy then that would be me," She said with a little laugh. "I want to do this Ty. I want you to feel how much I love you not just know it. Please let me do this," As she was talking her hands were tracing patterns on my abdomen where my shirt had rode up slightly.

"Are…are you sure?" I asked quietly laying my hands lightly on her thighs.

"Yes Ty. I want you," Amy replied before she started to pull my shirt off. I leaned up to help her a little and when my shirt was off I grabbed the back of her head and brought her mouth to mine roughly.

I tore my mouth away and kissed to her jaw line while my hands made their way up the back of her shirt. Leaning back, I looked into her eyes then pulled her shirt over her head and went to work on her neck.

Licking, sucking, and nibbling, I made my way down to her collarbone. As I licked along the bone protruding there she gasped in pleasure and pushed her hands through my hair.

While my mouth was busy with her neck again, my hands slid up to the back of her bra and unclasped it. Amy shivered in delight as I slid my hands up her back – stopping shortly to cup her shoulder blades – to her shoulders to gently glide her bra straps tantalizingly slowly down her arms.

Amy grabbed my face and brought my mouth to hers, slowly kissing me as she softly whispered, "I love you." I whispered it huskily back to her, holding her waist lightly, slowly turn her over onto her back with me above her. As I put my weight on my elbows, I let my hands smooth back her hair and trace the contours of her face. I let my fingers idly trace down her neck to her breasts and then circled her bud. Amy moaned in pleasure and I engulf the entirety of her breasts in each of my hands.

Breathing hard, Amy grazed her hands tormenting down my chest to remove my unbuttoned pants. As she tried to push my pants down, I trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts. I gave each breast equal attention then moved down to her stomach, which quivered as I kissed and licked down to her skirt.

When I finally reached her skirt, Amy gasped in pure pleasure and moaned my name. I smiled and sat up a little to take her skirt and underwear off. After I had them off I sat back on the balls of my feet and gaze down at her perfect body that was glistening with sweat. I let my eyes trace over the contours of her breast and hips, down her luscious long legs to her dainty feet then back up to her face.

Amy – tired of no touching – grabbed my biceps and yanked me down on top of her only for her to roll us over so she was lying on top of me.

Amy sat up so she was straddling me and I placed my hands on her hips, looking up into her bright lust-filled grey eyes. With a devilish smile, she leaned down to my neck and proceeded to suck, nibble, and lick surely leaving a hickey in her wake. She trailed her hot wet tongue down to my chest, peppering it with kisses. As she made her way to my stomach, I threaded my fingers into her hair and moaned her name quietly. Gasping loudly, I felt her trace my six-pack with her tongue. She licked her way down to the top of my boxers then pulled back slightly to glide her hands agonizingly up my thighs to the top of my boxers which she slowly pulled down. As soon as my boxers hit the floor I grabbed Amy and turned her swiftly onto her back. I looked down into her eyes – searching – and she smiled sexily, bringing her mouth up to mine.

Once we broke apart, I leaned my forehead against hers and stared into her hazy, lust filled eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Aims?" I asked as my brain started to slowly work through the fogginess that was Amy.

"Yes Ty. Please," Amy begged as she arched her back to grind her hips into mine, causing me to enter her a little. I groan, reached over to the nightstand, opened the top drawer and pull out a square package.

"You don't need that Ty. I'm on the pill," Amy said as I carefully open the package and move back from her to put in on.

"Then it'll be an extra precaution," I answered as I adjusted myself between her legs, settling my erection on top of her entrance, which caused her to moan and arch against me.

As I pull back a little, I heard Amy take a deep breath. I stopped to look into her eyes and saw that she's looking at me with an expression holding love and a small bit of fear. Smiling, I gently caressed her jaw and whispered, "I'll be gentle." I eased myself into her and groaned as I felt how tight, warm and wet she was. Amy whimpered and clung onto to me, digging her nails into my back, her breathing turning ragged. I ease in little by little, careful to be as gentle as possible.

"Are you ok?" I asked when I was all the way in.

"Y-yeah" she replied, her eyes squeezed shut.

I ignored the wonderful feeling of being inside her and caressed her hair and jaw and gave her butterfly kisses on her face, giving her time to adjust to my invasion in her.

"How are you doing?" I asked when I heard her breathing return to normal.

"Fine. Move, please." Was her husky and choppy reply.

As I gently moved out of her, she moaned painfully and I stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, maybe we shouldn't do this," I said as I started peppering kisses on her face.

"No… no I want you to. I want to do this," She said as she tightened her grip on my back, her nails digging deeper. I ignored the pain from her nails and gently moved back then forward again watching her face carefully. Amy's eyes remained closed and her eyebrows drew together in concentration as she started to hesitantly move her hips.

I started to move faster when I heard her sigh in pleasure.

"Ty… faster" Amy moaned in my ear as I lay my head on her shoulder.

My breathing became ragged and fast as I move faster and deeper into Amy, searching for the right spot.

When Amy gasped I knew that I hit her most pleasurable spot and aimed for that spot with vigorous thrusts.

Amy was scratching her nails up and down my back as she moved her hips in rhythm with mine.

As I felt my end coming closer I leaned back to look into Amy's face. Pure ecstasy was written on her face as her eyes rolled and her mouth opened in a moan.

I lowered back down to her neck and kissed the hollow where her jaw connects with her neck and feel her shiver.

Amy's legs wrapped around my waist as I started to thrust harder and slower, going in as deep as I could reach. I felt Amy start to shudder and I looked at her face to see her eyes closed in pleasure and her mouth open wide in a silent moan.

I buried my head into her hair. "Come for me Amy," I whispered into her ear as I started to release. Amy screamed out my name as her climax rocked through her and her legs and arms dropped from around me. I thrust into her a few more times until my climax came and I murmured Amy's name over and over into her hair as I gently thrust into her to prolong my orgasm.

Breathing heavily I pulled out of Amy, took off the condom and threw it into the trashcan. I rolled back to face Amy and gathered her into my arms, kissing her lovingly.

"I love you Ty," Amy said as we broke apart and she nestled into my side, her head resting on my chest.

"I love you too Amy," I replied. Wrapping my arms around her tighter I kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, we only have 5 hours until we have to be up."

"Alright," She whispered. Throwing one leg over mine and draping her arm across my stomach, Amy snuggled her head into my chest and kissed it lightly before she fell asleep.

Smiling, I pulled her closer, closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

ps. I LOVE Lucky Charms!!

Chapter 10

Beep beep beep

Groaning, I roll over to my side and turn off my alarm. As I lay back, I feel a warm body beside me and look over at Amy. Her back is to me so I slide closer and pull her to me, nuzzling her neck, to wake her.

"Stop Ty, I want to go back to sleep," Amy's groggy voice says.

"We have to be at Heartland soon," I explain. Turning her over, I begin to leave kisses all over her face.

Amy moans softly and opens her beautiful gray eyes to the early dawn light that filters into my room through the drawn curtains. She gazes up at me cautiously at first then she starts to smile. She _really_ smiles.

"Last night was amazing Ty, thank-you."

"I'm the one that should be thanking you," I shake my head, then pull my arm yp to prop my head up and look down at Amy. "Now come on, we need to get up and get ready."

"I need food before I can get ready," Amy counters, mimicking my position. "Besides I have no clean clothes here so I have to go home to change."

"You can always wear some of my clothes until we get back to Heartland. I think you'd look sexy in them." I lean in and whisper in what I know is a husky voice, directly in her ear.

With a playful giggle Amy rolls on top of me and she takes her turn at covering _my_ face with warm kisses.

"Amy…we can't, we have to get to Heartland before Lou calls wondering where we are," I groan before I can be overcome.

Sighing, Amy rolls back off me and pushes herself up out of bed, still naked.

"Fine, what clothes are you going to let me borrow?" She asks, putting her hands on her hips as she looks expectantly around the room.

Groaning, I smash a pillow on my head. "Are you trying to kill me, Aimes?"



"Nope but seeing as how my clothes were not in reach you got a good view," She replies smugly.

Getting out of bed, I walk over to Amy and pull her flush against me and kiss her passionately. Opening her mouth with my tongue, I start to massage her tongue. I feel her moan into my mouth.

Pulling away slightly I walk us over to my closet, on the way picking up her underwear, and I pull out some sweats and a hoodie for her to wear, also pulling a pair of jeans and a button down out for me.

Kissing Amy on the nose, I let her waist go and walk over to my dresser, fishing out a pair of blue boxers and a white wife's beater. Turning around, I see Amy watching me with her head cocked to her right. As I walk to the door I smile at Amy and go to the bathroom to change.

Once dressed I fall into my normal morning ritual and brush my teeth. Amy comes in while I'm brushing, fully clothed, and pushes herself up onto the counter, watching me. After I'm done brushing my teeth I rinse out my toothbrush and hand to Amy. She smiles brightly and hops down to stand next to me. Once she has toothpaste on the brush she wraps her arm around my waist and looks at me in the mirror. Smiling at her, I put my arm around her waist and lean down so my nose can find the warmth of her neck.

With our bathroom routines complete, I lead her to the kitchen, without saying anything, and push her into a chair. Going to the cupboard, I pull out a box of Lucky Charms, a pair of bowls and spoons. Once I have everything on the table I look at Amy and ask "Is this ok? I can always stop on the way to Heartland and buy you something."

Smiling, Amy stands up and sits in my lap, whispering in my ear, "This is fine Ty. I don't need a big breakfast. You would have been just fine but since you said no…"

Whimpering as she wiggles in my lap, I grab a hold of her waist with one arm while I use the hand on the other to turn her luscious lips to mine for a quick kiss.

After eating and washing the dishes, we head out to my truck. On the way we bump into Ben who looks from me to Amy and back again with wide eyes. "Don't say anything that you'll regret Ben."

The simple threat does the job and Ben continues down the hall without a backward glance. We follow and from where I stand helping Amy into my truck I can see a smirk pulling at the corners of Ben's mouth.

--

We arrive at Heartland with Ben directly in our dust.

"Well it looks like we're the only ones here," I say as I notice no cars in the yard.



Amy leans up and whispers in my ear "So I could have had you for breakfast without worrying someone," She made a small sound of sarcastic pity between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. "Shame you had to say no." Her lips found my neck quickly before she pulled back, a wickedly seductive look on her face.

With my eyebrows raised, I turn and silently walk to the stalls that are waiting to be mucked out, leaving Amy to find her own clothes.

--

The Lucky Charms were only able to keep the hunger pains off for so long and by the time lunch rolled around I was relieved. Lou had not returned yet, and with only Jack and Ben around, Amy seemed more at ease, kissing me or kissing me back whenever our paths crossed. Jack did not notice.

Ben noticed. He began continually teasing us about it. After 2 hours of him pestering me for details I told him that it was none of his business and that instead of trying to get details from someone maybe he should be trying to getting a girl to himself. That shut him up the rest of the day.

The second I sit down next to Amy for lunch, she puts her left hand on my thigh and squeezes it. Glancing at her from the corner of my eye I see her mischievous smile as her hand starts to creep slowly upwards. Moaning mentally, I drop my hand on top of hers to stop its motion and keep a hold of it through the rest of the meal.

"Since Lou isn't here yet I would like all of you to come to dinner tonight. We have very important news to share and I promised Lou I wouldn't share unless she was here," Jack said as he started to take the plates away to the sink.

"Alright Jack, I'll just stay until after the meeting." I say while giving Amy's hand a squeeze.

"Oh and Amy I need you to stay somewhere again tonight or have someone stay here with you," Jack says casually. He really hadn't noticed our blatant displays of affection.

"Why Grandpa?" Amy questions.

"Because Lou and I have some business to take care of out of town and we are leaving after dinner. You'll find out everything at dinner but is Soraya back so you can stay with her?"

"No she won't be back till next week. Can I stay with Ty again?" Amy obviously isn't concerned about Lou and Jack's business. I grin to myself as I realize she's only concerned with getting me alone again.

"Sure, that's fine."



Smiling slyly, Amy starts to massage my thigh gently with her thumb. Smirking I drop my hand on her thigh and run it up and down with light, even pressure from my finger tips.

--

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long but it took me forever to write this chapter and then my beta took forever to edit :D….Um I'm getting tired of this story and bored so theres only goin to be about 2 or 3 more chapters and then its goin to be over


	12. Aurthors note

Hey All!!!!!! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I know that this is a lame excuse but I started my first of college and im having some difficulties with it. My parents decided that I wasn't allowed to go away so I have to go to a college that's literally 20 minutes away and I live at home. I hate the college im attending and I tend to skip and go sleep in a tv lounge until my friends show up. Tomorrow I might actually start writing again! I have the next chapter outlined I guess, I wrote a pretty crappy view of it so I could send it to my beta to see what she thought of my idea because as some of you have voiced you don't want me to end it in two or three more chapters so I had to think of a way to make it last longer and I found two ways but one wont be showing up until future in the story. I'm working both fri and sat but the nights so hopefully if I start to write tomorrow before work I can get my mind in gear and actually write a f*ing amazing chapter!

Oh and it might take a while for my beta to edit cuz she's been a little preoccupied lately to where I haven't hardly talked to her  oh well!

Until next time 3 Peace is love


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Around six o'clock Jack called everyone into the house for supper. Lou got back around 4 and went straight to the house and no one's heard anything from her since.

Walking up towards the house I see Amy ahead talking with Ben. Smiling I watch how she interacts with him as if he were her brother. Thinking that makes me think of my brother, who I haven't seen in months. I sigh sadly but push the thought to the back of my mind as I break into a light jog to catch up.

"So, what do you think this meeting is about?" Amy asks as I reach them.

"I don't know. Maybe there's some financial problems," I answer.

"Or maybe they know what happened with you two last night and they want to slaughter you." Ben says sarcastically.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Ben." Amy replies quickly.

"Right, so you're saying you stayed the night with your boyfriend and you guys did nothing? I don't believe that, not for one second."

"Whatever Ben." Amy and I say together both in the same monotone.

The smell of roast beef and potatoes hit us as we entered the warm kitchen.

"This smells wonderful!" Amy sighed after inhaling deeply.

"Sure does!" I agree as my mouth waters while i inhale the scent of roast beef, potatoes, green beans, and rolls.

"What can we do to help?" Ben asks after kicking his boots off.

"Can you set the table then start putting the dishes on the table?" Lou answers.

"No problem."

Amy and Ben got the silverware and plates while I got the napkins and glasses. Setting the table with three different people was difficult. Ben and I kept bumping elbows while Amy and I kept bumping against each other, the latter being mostly on purpose. We set the tale around Jack who sat reading the news paper, apparently very absorbed in a sports article.

After that we all grabbed a serving dish, set it on the table, sat ourselves down and started to serve ourselves. Lou joined us finally with the drinks.

The dinner conversation stayed away from the reason for the meeting and habitually turned to the horses. As Amy finished bringing us up to date on Thunder's success and we decided to begin looking for a new home, Lou cleared her throat and said she was ready to announce the news.

"About time, I've been wondering all day about this!" Amy practically moaned.

Laughing Lou states, "Well I wanted to make sure this was actually going to happen before I told you all about it. Surprisingly, no one but the victim and the court knows about this and obviously Grandpa and me." Lou paused and looks around at us then takes a big breath. "Val Grant was arrested for abuse, animals and humans, her daughter and the horses. Val will be going to prison for 5 years and Ashley will be going to a foster home. But, I know you don't like her that much Amy but I don't want her to have to go away from her home so I offered for her to stay here."

Silence.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Amy yells making me jump. "No I will not live here with her. I refuse to. She can come here but don't expect me to be here except to help with the horses."

"And just where do you think you'd be staying at if you move out Amy? You're 17 years old, no one will let you rent and you don't have a job to afford to rent." Lou yelled back.

"I could stay with Ty." Amy replied.

Everyone looked at me then. I went wide-eyed when I realized they wanted me to comment on Amy's statement.

"Um-" I stumbled over my thoughts for a moment, quickly reaching for my glass to gain time. Of course I wanted Amy to stay over! But I couldn't tear up her family! I swallowed my milk quickly and tried to speak coherently. "Well of course you're welcome to stay with me, but not forever. I think Amy needs to think about this away from here."

"Fine. You can go stay with Ty for a while but I want you to honestly think about how you could seriously help Ashley." Lou's voice regained a normal tone and volume. She began to speak logically. "She was abused for years Amy, her mom was the reason why she was so mean, why she acted like she hated everyone, especially you, practically owning a horse sanctuary. She assumes that anyone else that works with horses to the same degree as her mother must be abusive. She seriously needs help and I think we can give her that help."

"I'm going to go pack some clothes." Amy says as she stands up to go upstairs. I can't tell if she is choosing to ignore Lou's words, or is trying to resist defeat.

"Ty," Lou says, pausing, waiting for me to look at her, "Look," _Uh-oh, __**that**__tone_. I shoot a quick glance at Jack to see that he's looking back at the paper, appearing to pay no attention to us. "I know you guys have probably already had sex, I know she's on the pill and I know you would do anything for her so please take good care of her. She will really need you right now."

"I know, that's why I said she could come stay with me. I know how she is and she will come around but I'm also afraid if she lives with me for too long I won't want her to leave to come back here and I'm not sure she will want to either." I replied while looking down at my lap, where Amy's hand had been sitting moments before.

"I know and seriously, if you guys decide that you want to stay living together I'm not going to force her to come back home. I know how much you guys love each other and I think she really needs a break from being at Heartland every single second so this will be good for her."

I nodded my head along with what Lou was saying. We sat in silence, comfortable or not, I couldn't tell, I was thinking about what Lou had said. Amy did need a break from Heartland, even if she didn't see it. "Where is Amy she should be back by now." I asked as I looked towards the stairs.

Thump.

Standing up quickly, I sprint up the stairs. As I got to Amy's door, I looked behind me to see that no one followed me. Frowning slightly I opened the door to see Amy on floor by her closet, crying.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked as I crouched beside her to pull her into my arms.

"I-I don't know. I was packing and th-thinking about Ashley and I started to feel really bad for what I said to Lou and started crying and I fell. Maybe I should stay home after all." Amy stammered.

"No, Amy. You're coming with me and we're going to go back to my place. You are going to be taking a break from Heartland for a little bit. You need it."

"You need it too Ty." A rough voice said by the door.

Looking towards the door, I see Jack standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I asked after gulping.

"You both need some time off. Working with traumatized horses can leave a lasting effect on people, I saw it in Marion and I'm starting to see it in you two. You are both are going to take a week paid vacation from here." He answered.

"Oh no I couldn't leave you guys like that –" I start.

"I'm not giving you a choice," Jack interrupted. "I want you to take Amy back to your place and relax for the week. You don't have school right now Amy so you two can do whatever you want to and I don't want to see either of you until a week from tomorrow." His firm tone left little to be discuss.

"Alright Grandpa," Amy says quietly.

I nod my head and made to get up but Amy holds tight and shakes her head, indicating that she wants me to stay with her.

"Stay and help her pack Ty."

Jack turns around before I can reply and disappears down the stairs. Turning back to Amy, I help her stand up and wrap my arms around her again. I kiss the crown of her head, give her one last squeeze and release her to go sit on her bed.

"Go ahead and gather want you want to bring, I'll put them in your duffle." I say, pulling the bag closer.

"Alright"

Amy starts to pick out clothes, tossing them at me. I fold them small and fit them into the bag. Her movements are jerky, like she's still crying. As I stand up to go to her, she stands up straight and gazes out the window, like she's contemplating on something.

Going up behind her, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her flush against me, pressing the palm of my hands into her stomach and massaging gentle circles.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her as I nuzzle my face into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Mmmmm, how I have no nice lingerie or sleepwear to wear for you." She replies quietly.

"I don't need that stuff Aimes, I love you just the way you are. You're perfect for me," I whisper in her ear as I nibble on her earlobe.

Amy groans and turns in my arms to wrap her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a chaste kiss.

"Ok let me grab a few things from the bathroom and I'll be ready." Amy says as she pulls herself away from me.

Nodding, I head back over to her bed. When she comes back into the room, she puts the last few items in the duffle, hands the duffle to me, and grabs my hand to lead us back downstairs.

Once we get downstairs, Ben is gone and Lou and Jack are in the kitchen talking about when Ashley is arriving and where she will be sleeping.

"I'm going to move into mom's room and Ashley can have my room. I-I don't want anyone who isn't family to have moms room. What do you think Amy?" Lou says as she sees us walk in.

"That's a good idea, I don't want anyone but family in mom's room either and I don't think I'll be able to sleep in there anyway so you should if you're ready." Amy replied shakily.

"I am. So I'll start moving everything tomorrow and I guess we'll just put moms stuff in boxes and put it all in the attic for now and later we can go through it all when we're ready." Lou murmured.

Amy nodded, while looking anywhere but at the room's occupants.

"We're ready to go if that's alright with you, Jack, Lou?" I say in a low, looking at Amy worriedly.

"Of course. Now remember I don't want to see either of you until a week from tomorrow." Jack told us forcibly.

"Yes sir. We'll call though." I nodded towards him. Jack nodded.

"Come on Aimes, let's go." I whispered in her ear, taking her arm gently.

Amy nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist, inhaling my scent as she nuzzled her face in my chest.

Waving bye to everyone I led Amy out to my truck, lifted her up into the cab and shut the door. Walking around to my side I glanced at her through the windshield and furrowed my brows as I see tears streaking down her cheeks.

Hurriedly, I jump into the cab after tossing her duffle in the bed, and turned to her, wiping her tears away with my thumbs before starting the engine, pulling her close with one arm, and starting off down the drive.

A/N:

Hey all sorry it's been so long since I've updated but like I said last chapter, I'm getting bored with this story but I think I just found a way to make it spice up and go longer since a lot of people want me to write more. IF you don't like my idea of Ashley moving in then say so and I'll try to find something else to make it longer, I know I could make it to where Amy gets pregnant but that's too cliché and plus my Beta who is Monica McWintorg is doing that in her story and I don't want to come like a copycat. Lol. Well review and tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll try to update a lot more but I have my next chapter done and sent to my Beta and I have a couple paragraohs for the next but I want to know what y'all think of this before I write too much more. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At the end of the driveway I stop to look over at Amy again and ask her gently, "Do you have your medications?"

"Yeah…. Thanks Ty for letting me stay with you and being here for me." She says quietly looking down at her lap.

Reaching over, I wind my arm around her waist to pull her over to me while I pull out onto the main road to drive the 10 minutes back to my apartment.

The entire drive passed in silence. I kept glancing down at Amy to make sure she was ok and every time I did I would wipe away a few tears and kiss the top of her head with as much love as I could project.

When I pulled into my parking space at the apartment I jumped out and turned to scoop Amy into my arms as she slid over to the driver's side.

Hugging her tightly, I set her on her feet then grab her bag out of the back. Turning towards her I wrap my arm around her waist and gently tug her towards the door to inside.

Once inside the building I lead her up the stairs to my apartment door, but stop dead at the top of the stairs when I see who's waiting at my door.

"Why the hell are you here?" I ask in a cool voice once my father turns toward me.

"Well I – I came t-to, er, ask you to come back home," He stuttered at first, then rushed through his words.

"That's not going to happen. I like living here. I like not having you breathing down my back about being a disappointment to you because of where I work." I say quickly, my words tumbling out, emotions unchecked.

Amy tugs on my arm to get my attention. Once I look down at her I can see that she can't handle a confrontation with my dad right now.

"What's this?" Brad asks icily. "Bringing home a slut for a night?"

Amy tenses in my arms and ducks her head so I can't see the tears.

"Leave. Now. Before I do something I might regret." My voice is deadly as I look at my father.

"No. I'm not leaving until you agree to come home."

"I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO LIVE WITH YOU!" My yell makes Amy jump so I lower my voice but the tone remains, "I want to be on my own since you can't seem to be fucking proud of me or support my own choices in life. I'm 18 and have a steady and damn good job that I love so I can make it on my own without your help. And just so you know, this is Amy my girlfriend! And don't you ever think about calling her a slut again."

Having said that I clamped down on my jaw hard to stop from saying more and push past my dad and unlock my door while ushering Amy ahead of me. Closing the door I see my dad still standing there just staring where Amy and I were standing seconds ago

As I closed the door I heard Amy groan. Turning to face her I watch as she throws herself face down on the couch. Smiling slightly, I walk over to the couch and maneuver over Amy so that my back is against the back of the couch and she's cuddled into me. Wrapping my arm around her I bring her flush against me so I can whisper in her ear.

"Are you okay, babe?" I ask with my lips lightly brushing her ear.

Shaking her head, she turns her body slightly so she's facing me.

Sighing, she lays her arm over my waist while moving her head back to look in my eyes.

"There's been way too much drama going on lately. The storm, me being in a coma, me not being able to help out, Ashley moving in with us, and just now with your dad. I'm so sorry Ty that I'm why you're not getting along with your family." Tears welled up in her eyes as she said this.

"Oh Amy, I don't blame you at all. It's my father's fault that he can't accept who I am or who I'm with. You are everything to me Amy; I don't care what my dad says," I kiss her fore head before looking her straight in the eyes. "I. Will. Not. Leave. You." I replied punctuating the last five words.

Sniffling, she pushes herself against me until there's no room between us and buries her head underneath my chin while her arm tightens around my waist.

"I love you Ty." She murmurs softly into my chest.

Tightening my hold on her, I lean down to her ear and say softly, while brushing my lips against her ear, "I love you too Amy, always."

Rolling slightly, bringing me with her so she's on her back and I'm partially on top of her. I slip one of my legs in between hers and place my hands on her waist momentarily before I stand up, picking her up with me.

"What are you doing?" Amy laughs while I carry her bridal style to the bathroom.

"I –" I pause, hitting the light with my elbow before sitting her on the counter beside the sink. "Am going to draw you a bath and let you soak while I make us some dinner."

"Why don't you just join me and we can cook afterwards?" Amy's voice turns husky as she slides her hands up and down my back before resting on my hips to pull me in between her legs.

Grinning, I turn towards the bathtub to start filling it with steaming hot water.

Looking back at Amy I see her smile brightly, obviously thinking I'm going to join her.

"I'll be right back." She says as she slips out of the bathroom to only return seconds later with her toiletry bag.

Cocking my head to the left I watch as she pulls out a little brown bottle and pours a little amount of its contents into the water filling up the tub.

Taking a deep breath I realize that she put some lavender into the water. "Lavender?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, whenever I take a bath I always put some into the water. It helps soothe me." Amy replies with a smirk.

"Hmm," was my only reply.

"Um do you mind if I have a t-shirt to sleep in and maybe some sweats or something?" Amy asks quietly while looking down at the floor.

As I walked closer to her, I lifted her chin up so I could look into her grey eyes. I search her eyes for a moment before I lean down and capture her lips in a searing kiss that leaves us both breathless.

"Babe, you don't have to ask to borrow any of my clothing, you're welcome to wear whatever you want of mine. Why don't you go ahead and get in while I get you some of my clothes, alright?"

"Alright, thanks Ty." She says as she starts to undress.

Smirking, I leave the room to go to my bedroom and pick out a long red T-shirt that would go down to Amy's mid-thigh. Going back towards the bathroom, I sneak in to quickly put the shirt on the counter and get a quick peek at Amy sitting in the tub with her head leaned back, eyes closed.

Smiling, I quietly go back out and go to the kitchen to start rummaging the cabinets for something suitable to cook.

Grabbing the ingredients to make quesadilla's, I quickly get to work on getting the skillet warmed and greased. I focus my attention wholly on the preparation of the meal in an attempt to keep it off the woman in my bath tub. While that's warming up I go to the sink to wash the onions, tomatoes, green pepper, and chicken. Getting two different cutting boards out, I start to cut everything into pieces. Once I'm done with that I turn back to the stove to put a taco shell into the skillet, and then add some onion, green pepper, tomato, chicken, and cheese onto half of the shell then flip the other half over it, taking a deep breath of the sizzling smells wafting through the kitchen. Once it's done I repeat the process five more times.

Once I have all the quesadillas on plates, I turn to go back to the bathroom to get Amy but stop short once I see her leaning against the door jam in my red shirt with her wet hair hanging down around her face. She looks up at me through her lashes and says "I thought you were going to join me in the bath."

Smiling as I watch her push off the door jam to walk towards me I shake my head.

"Not tonight Aimes. You know we need to talk about what going on at Heartland and whether you think you'll be going back to live there or not." I say as she stops right in front of me.

Nodding, "I know but I was hoping we could put it off till tomorrow." She says it so softly that if she wouldn't have been right in front of me I wouldn't have heard it.

"I know but we have a week to discuss all this and to do anything else you might want to do." Smirking down at her, I grab her up with my free arm and walk to the living room to sit on the couch.

Maneuvering us on the couch so that she's on the left side leaning against the arm of the chair with me in the middle with her legs draped over my lap.

As I pass her one of the plates with three on it, I start to talk.

"Ok so we know that you and Ashley have never gotten along and that most likely her behavior towards anyone was due to the fact of what her mom was doing. I know you don't want her at Heartland but I do agree with Lou that we could probably help her realize that not everyone who owns a horse sanctuary or horses for that matter is abusive. I'm not the one that will be helping her though. You, Lou and Jack will be the ones to prove to her that to her. Now I told Lou and Jack that you staying with me will most likely lead to you not wanting to leave and me not wanting you to leave either and she said that she's not going to make you move back in if this is where you want to be." I pause to take a bite of my supper and chew slowly. "I'm sure if you do decide to move in with me that they'll keep your room the way it is in case you want to move back later on or someth—"

Amy's forefinger on my lips cut off the rest of what I was saying. Leaning towards the coffee table she puts both our plates on there then moves back towards me so she can straddle my lap.

"Ty, I would love to move in with you and I doubt there will be a need for them to keep my room unless you need me to stay there for a night or something. And as for Ashley, I know I need to help her and I plan to. But she better appreciate all we will be doing for her and I can't promise to always keep my temper with her."

"I know but I just appreciate that you are going to try."

"Of course I am. I'm not that horrible." She said as she wiggled her hips into mine, making me moan.

"I would really like to beg to differ right about now." I mumble towards her.

Laughing, she leans forward and starts to plant feather light kisses all over my face ending with a lingering one on my lips.

Smiling, I turn Amy so her back is against my chest and lean forward to get our forgotten dinner. Reaching over to the left, I pick up the remote to turn the TV on and turn it to a channel that has a movie named _Flicka_ playing.

"Ohh this is a good movie. It's about a girl who goes to boarding school but goes home for the summer to a ranch where her family has horses. She goes for a ride one morning to find a wild mustang and she tries to convince her dad to catch it but he won't so she does it by herself and then she earns the horses trust and tries to train it but her father sells the horse and it goes to the rodeo and –"

"Amy babe, let's just watch the movie and eat, huh?" I say as I turned her head towards me.

Smiling shyly and nodding she turns back to the TV and begins to eat.

After the movie is over, we get up to go into the kitchen to wash the plates and the cooking utensils. As I wash and she dries we talk about anything and everything. Finishing the dishes, we head back to the living room to watch more movies.

After a few hours had passed I look down at Amy, who's lying on top of me, and realize that she fell asleep. Smiling, I cradle her to my chest as I sit up and walk to my bedroom and lay down so we are facing each other, with my arms around her waist.

Amy groans softly and snuggles her way closer into my arms until I'm lying on my back with her half on top of me and our legs tangled. Sighing happily, I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	15. teaser plus Another AN

Hey Y'all! Sorry its taking me FOREVER to update. I've kind of had a writers block for a while now and My summer has been so busy that I couldn't even really have time to try to write. I have the next chapter on the way hopefully I can have it done here soon so my beta can edit although I don't know if she'll be able to since she's probably a lot more busier than me considering I don't think I've talked to her more than once sine I visited her in Canada in June. But I am gonna give y'all a teaser of a couple of different scenes of the next chapter but they will most likely be edited in the real chapter. Again I'm sorry for not updating in however many months it's been but I really appreciate you all for reading this and I could always use any ideas that are running through your head and I'm gonna enable the anonymous reviews for those who read this but don't have an account but please leave an email to where I can contact you! Thank you!

Teaser #1:

"Please Ty." Amy moans.

"What? What do you want me to do Amy? Tell me." I whisper seductively in her ear.

Moaning she says, "More, harder, anything please."

Bringing her closer to me, I start to make faster tighter circles while my other hand travels up to her breast and start to massage her roughly causing Amy to moan and groan louder and move her hips with my hand.

"Ty, I need you in me please!" Amy groans out.

Teaser #2

"Hey Ty?" Amy calls out from the bedroom where she's doing homework.

"Yeah Amy?" I call back

"How come we never go out with any of your friends?" her voice got closer and closer the more she asked that.

Looking up I see her standing to the hallway from my bedroom with her left eyebrow rose and biting her bottom lip with questioning eyes.

"Uh well um I don't know" I said as I furrowed my brows wondering why she's asking this. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Amy starts while looking down at the floor, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's just that, well, we always go on double dates or hang out with Soraya and Matt and sometimes Lou and Scott but we've never hung out with your friends and it makes me think that it's because your ashamed to let them know you're dating me." Her voice cracks as she nears the end of the sentence.

Teaser #3

"So Ty, Why is Amy avoiding you today?" Ashley Grant asks as she walks into the stall that I'm cleaning out since its previous owner left the day before.

"That's really none of your business Ashley." I say and I glance up at her, noticing that she's trying she seductively lean against the half door. Sighing mentally, I wonder if she's ever going to get over the fact that I don't want anything to do with her.

"Well, since I live and work here I think that it does since it could affect our working atmosphere." She says smiling at me like the cat that ate the canary.

Sighing out loud this time I straighten and turn to look at her, noticing for the first time that she's wearing a short skirt and a tank top.

"We may have had an argument the other day but nothing is going to happen to our relationship so I would appreciate it if you would get it out of your head that you have a chance with me!" I'm angry that she's trying to take advantage of the fact that Amy's ignoring me today.

"Well I think I could help you out." She says then suddenly she's pressed against me nearing my mouth with hers.

Well I left a couple of cliff hangers to make you all think (plus not to mention I Kinda made some of this up like right as I wrote the teasers for y'all) hit me up with a message of encouragement if y'all want me to continue if not I'll delete the story if no ones gonna read it theres no point in me writing it.


End file.
